Monitor Duty
by HELLACRE13
Summary: Adventures of the JLA with a bit of romance thrown in.Please note this is a Prequel to The Princess and the Reporter.If you like this and what to know what happens next to Clark,Diana,Bruce,Selina,and all the others,please feel free to go onto that story
1. Chapter 1

This is a story based around the Justice League cartoon. The characters all belong to DC comics.

MONITOR DUTY

CHAPTER ONE

The Batman sat alone before the multiple monitors in the main control room of the JLA Watchtower. He has been rostered for Monitor Duty. He did it with the resigned patience accorded to one who would rather be fighting a villain or helping to keep Gotham safe,but who knew the importance of keeping watch over the world and co-coordinating the movements of the League.

The Watchtower had access to certain government data bases,feeds from tv networks around the world and satellite and space technology to enable the monitor to watch the solar system and other galaxies.

Bruce has already called out Green Lantern and the Flash to go to the middle east to help a newly elect government deal with insurgents. He has also alerted Superman to an earthquake ravaged peninsular in south east Asia. Its president had appealed to the world for help. The quake had been a massive 6.5 on the Richter scale;and it had also generated aftershocks, adding to the damage and death toll. Wonder Woman had to be called in for back up.

The pair had been there for over five hours. Superman was helping units search for survivors,clearing rubble, as well as assisting with the morbid task of taking the scores of dead to the mass graves being dug, to bury the bodies speedily, in order to avoid any outbreak of disease in the sweltering tropical Woman had been helping the armed forces to clear the streets, keep looting at bay and assist aid workers to take the injured to hospital and the homeless to shelters.

The world press had reached the region already and Batman could clearly see the progress of his colleagues on the many tv networks trailing the pair where ever they went. There was a universal fascination for these two in particular. Whether it was their physical appearance,godlike powers or simply the charisma and appeal they engendered,the world could not get enough of them.

Diana was probably the most beautiful woman Bruce had ever seen;and he watched her on the screen fly gracefully towards Superman,who was clearing way twisted iron girders and blocks of concrete from a roadway. Batman gave a wry grimace. It had been months since his refusal to get into any romantic entanglement with her .He had been tempted. Which red blooded man would not have been?But there was too much to stop him;apart from the obvious one of keeping their relationship professional.

She was an Amazon Princess;a rookie just out into the world;with a mission that did not match his own. Gotham was his priority despite his work with the League. A secret part of his consciousness also had to admit there was another; who,despite her dalliance with villains and theft,was a source of endless exasperation and fascination to him. It was bizarre to his own sensibilities that he was so attracted to someone as vain,headstrong,impulsive,primal,self-centered...who did not give two cents for his good opinion...but who kept surprising him at every turn with her unpredictable nature. Even if he could have shaken Selina,the other reason was now on the screen looking up at Diana.

* * *

"Need a hand?"she asked.

A tiny smile curled the corner of Superman's lips as he saw her;he tossed the last block aside and dusted himself off.

"I'm done here. How's your end?"

"The streets are clear. Looters rounded up...most of them are just poor,desperate,starving people...They have been taken to shelters. The army is keeping order. Kal,the shelters are overflowing and we do not have enough food,water and medical supplies."

Superman flew up to hover alongside her. He glanced at the area with a quick sweep of his super vision. He asked,"Tell me what do you want me to do?"

"I can try to divert water from the nearby lake...but the aid being sent from the UN and other countries won't be here until the end of the week. The supplies are still on ships in port north of the peninsular and the trucks on their way are unable to breach the terrain. We cannot wait for another four days. Will you...?"

He said firmly,"I will see you within an hour."

He launched into the air at full speed,a blur fading into the horizon. She let out a sigh of weariness. As usual there were the reporters following her.

"Wonder Woman!A statement please?"

"Where is Superman going?"

"Are we nearer to finding anymore survivors?"

"What is the death-toll now?"

Diana put up her hand to stop the barage.

"Please, the League is here to help by request of the government of this land. Any statements on the progress of the rescue and aid mission will be made by the local authorities. Excuse me now,I have to be elsewhere."

Diana was helping to bring in water when she saw Superman coming in the distance. True to his word he had returned with some supplies. Shouldering a container the size of three double decker buses,he flew into the center of the town-square,now cleared of rubble and patrolled by soldiers.

There was a huge cheer. One of the aid workers, driving a truck with water tanks alongside Diana, punched the air in relief and delight.

"Superman rules!"

He then colored as he glanced up at the beautiful woman escorting his vehicle. He said apologetically,

"Er,so do you,Wonder Woman...it's just...he...he's like the coolest,you know?"

Diana smiled."I know."

Wonder Woman returned half an hour later to find Superman in the courtyard of one of the shelters with a group of children who had been put under the care of a couple of volunteers. The volunteers had begged him to stop for a few minutes as they had the hardest job of trying to comfort children who had lost their parents.

She was in time to see them forget their woes and flock to the superhero. Superman was sitting, showing them little tricks that enchanted their curious mind and diverted their tears. Bottles of fruit juice, to the delight of the children, was blown upon and frozen into popsicles. Heat vision was used to carve tiny animals and figures out of lumps of stone. But most popular of all was hovering several feet off the floor and having the children dangle from his arms,shoulders and cape.

Diana watched him discreetly,smiling to herself at his patience and the comical look on his face as the great Superman was treated with the respect accorded to a tree.

"You are the popular one,"she remarked,alighting gracefully.

The children stopped to stare at her in wonder.

He said wryly,"Yeah. I can't fight my way out of this ambush."

"I came to find you to ask you to come to the hospital with me...I...Kal...What..?,'' she began, bewildered to see half a dozen little bodies swarm towards her.

Superman warned, amused,"I'd run if I were you."

But it was too late. She was swamped in seconds. Tiny faces pressed into her side and grabbed at her hands,urging her to take to the air too. She looked up to see a tv crew filming them through the wire fence.

One of the volunteers came to her rescue and began to gently tell the children in their language to give her space.

Diana said,"No, I am fine. What are they asking me?"

She knelt to the childrens' level to allow then to admire her tiara,lasso and bracelets.

The young man smiled."Er, they want to know if you ever have a little boy or girl if they will fly also."

Diana looked perplexed."Pardon me?"

Superman alighted and gently deposited his passengers. He coughed and said,"We are not married."

The volunteer said,"They want to know why not."

Diana flushed."We are friends. We work together."

"They think you should get married."

Superman said,"Tell them we will think about it."

Wonder Woman stood up and rebuked,"Kal!This is not a joke..."

He took her arm."Don't get on a high horse. It will quieten them down and we can beat a retreat from those nosy camera crews. Let's go...Children,we have to go..."

A man who was watching the pair from the sidelines came over hesitantly."Can I get a picture of you two with the kids?"

"We need to go,"Diana announced firmly.

Superman asked briskly,"Who are you with?"

"Free lance."

Clark scanned his id badge and relented."Okay..."

Diana protested,"What...?"

"It'll help the cause. How do you need us?"

"Maybe sitting together?And the kids around you...on your lap..."

So it was a resigned Wonder Woman, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Superman, with over a dozen children,some on their lap,at their feet, draped over their shoulder, taking a picture that hopefully would bring some attention to the plight of the orphans of the quake.

* * *

Batman was looking at the images on the screen. Behind him stood the Green Lantern who had just finished his mission with the Flash and was reporting in.

John Stewart mused,"They are quite a pair,aren't they?"

Batman predicted,"They will be on the front page of every newspaper by tomorrow."

"I think that was Clark's thought."

"I hope they are prepared for the consequences."

"Ah,yes. I think I see where you are coming from. I think I understand also why you wouldn't give her a chance...",Lantern returned.

"She thinks she knows what she wants. She is only just learning about the world. What she expects,I could never give. Clark,on the other hand...her vision of the world is more like his than mine. My care is not changing the world. It is Gotham."

Lantern said wryly,"Yeah,no offense I cannot see you letting orphans clamber over you,not even withstanding Dick."

Batman smiled."You are right. It's not my style."

"Nor is sowing fields and building villages."

"I am the kind of man that will pay for it."

Green Lantern folded his arms and teased,"They like the bad boy image,Bruce. You know the saying...the more you play hard to get, the more they want you."

Batman said coldly,"What I do is not geared towards making anyone want me. I have no time for such frivolous matters..."

"Sometimes we are full of good intentions,but even crime fighting can get complex when you factor in a beautiful woman."

"Your drama with Shyera is not something I aim to emulate with anyone in the League."

"Who is talking about the League?"

He looked at him ,narrowing his eyes."What are you implying?"

"Word is you are still playing cat and mouse with a certain street thief. Why haven't you brought her in,Bruce?"

"I don't have to account Gotham's business to anyone."

"No but I wonder how do you justify it to yourself."

"Haven't you a report to write?",he demanded curtly.

"Ah changing the old subject strategy. I get it. You don't want to discuss it. Well,I'll take myself off to make my entry .Later,Bruce."

* * *

An hour later nearing four am eastern pacific time Superman and Wonder Woman ported arrived to find Batman still on duty and Green Lantern in civilian clothes finishing up a Clark and Diana looked a little worse for were covered in sweat,dust and mud and looked physically hours of non-stop rescue,clean-up,salvage and rebuilding in the heat had taken its toll.

Superman was heard telling her."You go clean up and rest. I'll do the report."

"What about you?"

"Super speed,remember?",he replied and wiggled his fingers.

She looked dubious."Can't it wait until you clean up yourself?"

"Diana,if I don't do it now,I'll fall asleep the minute I get out of this uniform."

"But..."

"No buts. Go on."

She said firmly,"Well I'll get you something to eat first..."

"What?You aren't going to cook me something,are you?",he asked, suddenly wary.

"No but I am sure we have things for me to make you a sandwich."

"Um,I'm not sure that's a good idea either..."

She crossed her arms over her chest."What are you suggesting,Superman?."

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just recalling the last time you ,er, made refreshments,Wally had to be rushed to the ER."

Wonder Woman put her arms akimbo."That was not my cooking!He stuffed himself full of junk food and soda and then went and goaded you into racing him across the surface of the moon..!"

Superman asked innocently,"You mean he was not poisoned?"

Diana flushed."Poisoned?Of all the mean things to say ...I did not even go into the galley that day;we ordered in and all I did was help Jonn bring it out..."She stopped abruptly. Superman's lips were twitching.

She smacked his chest."You are making fun of me!"

He chuckled and said,"I could not resist it. Wally was right. You are even more beautiful riled up."

It was out of his lips before he could take it back. He blushed at his slip of the tongue. It was almost like a cheesy attempt to compliment someone who did not need a reminder of their uniqueness. Diana looked at him startled. She was not blind to her stunning physical beauty;she saw it reflected back in the eyes of every male and female that she encountered. Only Clark had never remotely given her the impression he found her attractive. Bruce had danced around her for months,sending mixed messages. Wally had flirted all the time. But Clark had kept her at a friendly but respectful distance. She knew he had a reporter ally,who was almost a girlfriend of sorts, and had put his behaviour down to this.

She uttered in surprise,"Are you flirting with me,Superman?"

He said, with a sheepish smile,"I would not dare,Princess. But...I meant what I said."

Diana felt a strange heat creep up her neck. For the first time she noticed the dimples in his cheeks. The blueness of his eyes. The boyishness of his smile. She had a strong urge to reach up and brush away the stray locks falling over his brow.

"You two intend to grow roots over there?"

They looked up in surprise. John Stewart was looking at them with a quizzical stare from his console. They moved apart quickly. Diana found herself to be blushing furiously,as Lantern said almost slyly,"I see the mission went well."

Superman rubbed his jaw self consciously,"Er,yeah,it did."

"You two finished for the night then?"

"I'm about to do the report. Diana's just going..."

Diana interrupted,"I'm going ."

She turned to leave,only to stop and realize the Batman had also been in the room. He was looking at the monitors. She said almost absently,"Oh,hey Bruce. I did not see you there."

He looked at her; an almost strange knowing twist to his lips."I know."

She sighed."I am off, unless there is anything else. Kal is doing the report."

He nodded."I know that too."

She was too tired to notice the dryness in his voice. She disappeared leaving the three men together. Lantern stood up."I'm done, Clark. You can have this station."

Superman took the place and began to swiftly make his entry.

John went past the Batman, he murmured on his way out."You are right as always."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO (sequel to Monitor Duty).All characters belong to DC comics. This story is based loosely around the Justice League Unlimited cartoon.

SUPERMAN VS WONDER WOMAN.

The golden lasso yanked the Flash's feet together. The scarlet speedster fell heavily to the floor and felt the tip of a metal blade at his back.

"You are undone,Wally,"said a triumphant female voice above him.

He turned and looked up at Wonder Woman with a grimace."You caught me off guard this time,Diana."

She sheathed the double edged sword in its scabbard at her hip and, with a simple tug of her free arm,pulled the lasso away from the Flash's ankles. She offered him a hand up.

"If you had paid attention to where you were going and not leered at the female figures in the program then you might have had a chance..."

"Hey,it isn't fair slipping in such hotties in the simulation!How can any man worth his salt not notice?"

She sighed as she wound the lasso and attached it to her belt."I do not see why males get so silly and distracted by the sight of female flesh."

"You're one to talk with that uniform of yours!"

She looked at him with a frown."What is wrong with it?It is strong and functional..."

Flash replied, amused,"Yeah,you believe that,god bless you."

"Wally!"

"I'm worn out!",he began, changing subjects swiftly,"You're on a roll this week. You've bested me,Lantern and Batman. You like to win,don't you?"

She said,"There's no point in doing anything half-hearted."

The Flash looked up to see, through a viewing port,Superman wander into the gym adjoining the simulation area. He said,"You want a real workout?Fight him."

Wonder Woman's eyes followed his. She said dryly,"He never seems to want to...Each time I hint at it,he says he is busy."

Wally did not even have to move or shout;he casually said,"Hey,Clark,get in here!"

Superman heard him and looked up from his inspection of a new piece of equipment and came around to the door of the room. He open it and stepped in."Yes,what is it?"

"How's about a workout?"

"I'm not in the mood to race,Wally."

The Flash thumbed in the direction of the Amazon Princess."Not me,farmboy!Her!"

The Man of Steel glanced at Wonder Woman."Didn't you just finish an exercise?"

She nodded and gave a disapproving glance at the Flash."Yes,but it was a bit of a one-sided contest."

Flash cried defensively,"Hey, no fair!I gave you five solid minutes with me,sister,and that's like a lifetime in my world!"

"Five solid minutes of wise-cracking,when I had a goal to achieve."

Flash said wryly,"See,Supes?She is no fun. She gets too competitive and intense..."

She rebuked,"Wally,these exercises may save your life one day. You must take them more seriously."

Superman agreed,"You do take things for granted sometimes,Flash."

He looked at Superman in mock despair."Et tu,Clark?Of all people,you going against your racing bud!You all need to lighten up in here..."

Superman smiled,not offended at all;he looked curiously at Diana."What were you hoping to achieve?"

She withdrew the sword from its scabbard."I really wanted to practice with this."

He folded his arms and looked at it speculatively."Nice looking sword. I have not seen it in the armoury before."

Diana replied proudly,"That is because it belonged to my mother."

"Your mother. I see..."

"No,you don't see. It is over three thousand years old. It was fashioned by the god Hephaestus himself..."

The Flash piped in,"Yeah,Clark,this ain't no ordinary blade. It's magic..."

"Magic,"Superman almost repeated it with distaste.

"So don't think you can get away by snapping it into two!Diana's quite formidable these days...she kicked my butt in less than five minutes. And last week she whipped John and Bruce's. Come on,you gotta get one back for the boys!"

Superman began to walk away."I only came in to look for some software for Jonn.I had no intention..."

Wally dashed in front of him."Don't chicken out,Clark!"

"Chicken out?Really,Wally!"

"It'll give you a chance to face one of your vulnerabilities...and to be honest,I can't see a nicer looking vulnerability to face than her,"he winked and pushed Clark towards Diana.

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes .She heard the remark;she said with a kind of resigned impatience."Kal,if you have better things to do..."

Superman interrupted,"Okay."

She blinked."Okay?"

"I can give you fifteen minutes...though I am not sure I will be needing all that much time...",he replied.

Her brow quirked."How very presumptuous."

"I take nothing for granted",he returned.

"Oh,"began Flash eagerly,"this is going to be good! I'll be up there, folks. Carry on."

He dashed out and in seconds had taken a place in the viewing gallery above. He had detoured to the kitchen and grabbed a large drink and sandwich. He put his feet up and waved from behind the glass pane.

Wonder Woman inquired briskly,"Do we put on a program?Or shall we just do it on the mats?"

Superman looked at her and shook his head in self reproof. He muttered,"Concentrate."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing."

They faced each other. Diana held her sword aloft in an attacking stance. The blade gleamed tantalizingly under the lights. Superman moved swiftly,launching himself at her,going at once for the sword. She anticipated him and somersaulted into the air,landed behind him and kicked him in the middle of the spine. He went sprawling to the floor. She came over his shoulder and brought the sword down;a powerful forearm took the force of the blade and swatted her backwards.

Diana went flying and hit the wall with a thud. She straightened up to see him rising to his feet and looking upon his forearm. The blue sleeve was sliced open and crimson droplets leaked to the floor.

"You have drawn first blood,"he commented lightly,looking at the cut impressed. No metal from the earth could hurt him. One forged in the fires of Olympus was another matter.

Diana looked a bit guilty."I'm sorry. I ought to have used the flat of the blade."

"I heal fast,"he dismissed and took a stance in the middle of the floor."I'm waiting."

She came at him again. Intense red beams fired at her;she deflected it with the blade of the sword and her bracelets as she bore down on him. His right hand curled about the wrist that held the weapon,his left enclosed her balled fist. They grappled and pushed at each other;strengths matched. The floor sparked with the friction of her booted heels as he shifted her backwards. She let out a growl of determination and pushed back with all her might. They levitated into the air,Wonder Woman pushing him upwards and slamming him to the ceiling. He grasped the blade of the sword,heedless of the fact it was biting into his palm and he swung her around with it. Diana hit a pillar and slithered to the floor.

She stood up shakily. He flew towards her. She had no chance to react. He had her around the waist and was taking her towards the far wall. Diana knew if he managed to pin her back she would lose any advantage she had. She grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head back with all her might.

He let out a grunt."Damn it,Diana!You know hair-pulling is off limits!"

She panted, as he dropped her,"One must...try to win...at all cost!"

He gingerly massaged his scalp and the back of his neck."You wouldn't be against fighting dirty then?"

"If I was going for dirty I'd have booted you in the groin already. It takes strategy,not power to win a fight."

"Ah, through the voice of moderation cometh the mantra of the Batman..."

She suddenly stiffened at his sarcastic remark."What does Bruce have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. He keeps his cards pretty close to his chest. You seemed to take a shine to him..."

She appeared to grow irate."There is nothing between me and Batman!"

"No?Did you two not go on a date?"

"I never went anywhere...",she fumed, wiping her brow.

"Not for want of trying?"

"What do you think, I am desperate or something?"

Superman shrugged."I heard a lot of things last year."

"You should not listen to gossip."

"I said I heard",he indicated to his ear.

She was taken aback. She had never assumed he knew. He always seemed so unconscious of what was not his business. But the man had super-hearing and sight. It was foolish to think he did not know what was going on around him. She ought to have known better.

But she went on the defensive."You listened?"

"Believe me,I could have done without it...John and Shyera was bad enough without you two adding to the mix."

She put one hand on her hip and her sword arm in repose."You are being unpleasant and judgmental now..."

Wonder Woman let out a surprised gasp as a blur of motion grabbed her and threw her to the floor. She screeched in anger,"Sneaky son of a sire!That was..."

He countered innocently,"Strategy?"

He grabbed her right wrist and she gasped as she felt it being bent backwards. He could easily snap her bones but he seemed intent on only getting her fingers to loosen its hold of the sword. Diana saw the corner of his mouth turn upwards and she felt a rush of blood to her cheeks. How dare he laugh at her?

In the blink of an eye the Amazon princess head butted Superman with her tiara, all her pride and strength,went behind it. He went tumbling backwards.

* * *

Upstairs the Flash let out a whistle."You'll have a headache for hours,BigBlue...Glad it's not me..."

"What's going on here?"

Wally looked over his shoulder. The Batman and, Robin,from the Titans, stood behind him. The Dark Knight had been taking the youngster on a tour of the JLA headquarters;something most of the Leaguers did from time to time with their proteges.

Flash said,"Oh,the Amazon and the Kryptonian are sparring."

Robin hurried to the glass and cried eagerly,"Oh,please,Batman,let me watch this!"

"We have a tight schedule,Robin."

"Come on,Bats",said Wally,"it'll be a good learning experience for him. It's not everyday we see two of the Leagues' best hammer each other."

"Please,"begged Robin.

Batman relented."Very well."

* * *

Superman landed on the floor yards away,with a grunt of discomfort. He held his forehead. He could almost feel the imprint of the star from her tiara in his flesh.

He stood up and met her smug gaze. He said wryly,"Nice move."

She inclined her head coolly."Glad you liked it. That was one of mine."

She watched him warily,as he approached. This time a blast of cold air came at her. She tried to shield her face from the force of frost and ice. She felt for her lasso. Going at him with the sword would be a long exhausting exercise. She needed to combine her gifts. She needed to distract him to get the girdle of Gaea on him. No one,not even he,could resist it.

Diana hurled the sword like a javelin at him. He saw it coming;he barely moved in time to avoid it piercing him. He flew upwards,as it embedded itself in the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her hover off the floor and release the golden loop at him.

The lasso caught him. But not precisely where she wanted it. It only managed to go about his right wrist. Diana pulled with all her might,only to feel herself being dragged forward. Superman used his other free hand to yank her towards him. They collided mid-air;the sound reverberated around the room like two trucks smashing head-on into each other.

They fell heavily to the floor,both entangled in the glowing lasso of truth.

* * *

"Whoa!",exclaimed Robin in awe.

Flash stood up and cried,"That's gotta hurt!"

Batman was silent.

* * *

Wonder Woman opened her eyes,dazed;the impact had knocked the breath out of her. She was lying on her back and Superman was over her,a powerful forearm pressed against her neck,keeping her pinned to the floor.

His face was only inches from hers." Care to fight anymore?"

Diana felt her heart begin to race rather unnaturally."Shall we call it...a draw?"

He moved the arm from her neck and murmured,"Pax?"

"Pax,"she whispered.

Robin demanded,"Why aren't they fighting?Superman so had her just now!"

Wally scratched his head awkwardly."Er,I guess the collision was too much for them. Let me see if they are okay."

In the blink of an eye, Flash was before them. He picked up an end of the lasso and tugged on Superman's wrist.

"Hey,got to get this off ya,Supes!"

Superman felt the tug and looked startled. He flushed and moved back from Wonder Woman.

Flash said urgently,"Come on,Diana,get up and take back your lasso..."

Diana sat upright,looking bewildered and shamefaced."What?I...yes..."

Wally said through smiling teeth and tilted his head up towards the gallery."We've got a PG-13 crowd in,you know."

The lasso fell off the pair. They got to their feet and looked up to see the Boy Wonder waving at them. Both turned a bright red. Superman stepped away from Wonder Woman.

He mumbled,"Well,um,that was interesting..."

She began winding her lasso,unable to look at him."Yes...Thanks for..er...the..workout..."

"I'll just go then..."

"Sure..."

Superman turned and retreated,leaving Diana to face the knowing twinkle in Flash's eyes.

Flash was rubbing his chin in mock curiosity;he opened his mouth only to have her cut him short."Not one word out of you!This is your fault."

She yanked her sword out of the wall and stomped out.

Wally folded his arms with a snort."Well, there's gratitude for you!"

He looked up to the gallery. Batman and Robin had vanished too.


	3. Chapter 3

THE MISSION

Part One

The Martian Manhunter looked at the group of Leaguers gathered around the conference table. All regular members were present except for Hawkgirl who had gone to her home world to sort out personal business. Batman sat looking grim opposite a wooden faced Wonder Woman;Green Lantern drummed his fingers impatiently on the table whilst Flash swiveled his chair and chattered to a tired but resigned looking Superman.

Jonn went straight into the briefing.

"Thank you for coming so promptly. I am aware some of you were busy", he nodded specifically at Superman, "but our reserves are already saturated and we need more input. I have some matters that are more urgent than others, nonetheless all require investigation. There are reports of an oil tanker run aground off the North Sea and a potential risk it will sink. Three volcanic eruptions were reported in the Ring of Fire,all indicating to a bigger eruption which may trigger off the inevitable earthquake and tsunami. A series of thefts involving Egyptian artifacts from world famous museums, namingly London,New York,Cairo and Paris,has made the headlines. And lastly there is a situation between Almerac and a neighbouring planet, Syxon, over shipping routes and trade embargos. They are also disputing who has rights over the moon of Gaan, which has a wealth of nobelium and tantalium. There are rumblings of war but the Guardians are hoping for a peaceful solution. A delegation spearheaded by neutral parties are going to have negotiations in Almerac and we have been requested to send an Earth delegate."

J'onn looked around at the group."Who will take the tanker?"

The Flash spoke first."Not me. I just only had this suit made, the last one being burnt off by that parademon. I cannot afford to get oil on this."

Lantern gave him a scathing look."Now that is a lame excuse if ever I heard one!"

Flash retorted, "No it's not! Most of you guys fly. Bats has his fancy vehicles. I have to leg it on the ground every time! And crude oil is a nightmare to contend with."

Lantern interjected, "Oh, for crying out loud! I'll take it, J'onn!"

The Manhunter acknowledged him with a nod; he asked, "The thefts?"

Flash queried, "What kind of artifacts?"

"A mask of Sekhmet,a staff of Bastet carrying the eye of Ra,a gold disc of Maahes fighting Apep,and a gold statute of Nefertem "

Flash looked bewildered."Nefer-what? Somebody speak American please."

Wonder Woman said obligingly, "They are Egyptian cat gods and goddess', Wally. Except for Apep. I think that is a snake demon."

All eyes turned to the Batman, who scowled when the Flash remarked, "That sounds right up your alley, Bruce!"

"How is it up my alley, Flash?"challenged Batman.

"Oh, don't be so coy, Bruce. Theft? Cats? Seems our black suited villainess is back to her old tricks. How she got away last time is still a mystery.."

Batman said ,goaded, "It's not her, you moron!"

Wonder Woman raised her brows at his tone. She said, "You may know something we do not but you need not speak to Wally that way, Batman."

"I certainly will if someone is insinuating I let a crime go unpunished."

Flash began, "Seems to me his confidence in Catwoman is..."

Superman intervened as one weary, "Quiet, for god's sake."He looked at Batman and said, in a conciliatory but calm tone, "Bruce, you have a good relationship with most of the museums as their patron. You can find out more as Bruce Wayne than any of us. You should take this one."

There was a pause. J'onn prompted, "Batman?"

Batman replied shortly, "Very well."

"Thank you. Who will take the volcanoes?"

Flash announced, "Fire is not good for the suit."

Green Lantern looked at him crossly and demanded, "Who thinks Flash is talking too much?"

All hands went up except Wonder Woman's. Flash stopped swiveling and sat upright."Hey, that's not fair! You are a good soul, Princess, not like these uptight..."

Lantern continued over Flash's protests, "Who thinks Flash should go to the Ring of Fire?"

The same hands went up again. The scarlet speedster exclaimed, "Now wait a minute! You are all ganging up on me now! Diana did not vote..."

Superman cut him off."Majority rules. Give it a rest, Wally. You are going to the Ring of Fire and that's that!"

The Flash sank backwards and grumbled, "Stupid rules."

J'onn said, "That just leaves Almerac."

Superman raised his hand."I'll take it."

Lantern looked a bit somber. He said, "Someone ought to go with you. Diana?"

She shrugged."Sure."

Superman shook his head."No!"

Wonder Woman looked taken aback at his vehemence."No?"

"I can handle this on my own, "he declared.

J'onn said, "It is a peace mission, Kal. Diplomacy is Diana's forte."

"There may the possibility of war."

She said proudly, "I am a warrior, imminently suited on both counts."

"It is too far for you to fly..."

"We do have a ship that can fly into space, Superman", she reminded him sarcastically.

Superman looked dubious. Batman stated impatiently, "We are wasting time here, J'onn."

The Manhunter looked at the Man of Steel."Superman?"

Flash inquired mockingly, "You want to put it to a vote ,farmboy?"

Superman stood up and conceded reluctantly, "Alright."

J'onn declared, "Briefing over. We will keep in contact via the commlink. Kal, Diana, you two will be too far away for that. You will have to rely on the ship's communications."

Lantern said ,as he walked out, "All the more reason you didn't go alone."

Flash said, "I could go instead. Diana could go to the Ring of..."

Batman said crossly, "Out!",and hustled him from the room.

This left Diana to face the Kryptonian."Shall we go?"

He put out his hand."After you."

* * *

They took a small sleek looking two seater craft that could maneuver and travel at great took the helm. Superman punched in the co-ordinates for Almerac as they flew away from the satellite. She looked at him."Ready for the jump to hyperspace?"

"Ready."

She pushed down on the accelerator and they braced themselves for the swift but jarring jump from one star-system to the next. The ship lurched as they came to the edge of the the galaxy that hosted their destination.

Diana looked at the map on the screen."We'll be there in an hour's time."

"Fine."

"Have you been there before?"

"Yes, I have."

"Really? So you know the parties involved?"

"Empress Maxima, I have met. The leader from Syxon has newly come to the throne."

Diana punched into the database and read, "Lord Kronor of Syxon...from all accounts he is a dictator. He got his power via a coup three months ago and exiled the rightful king, Meric, who happened to be his brother and...betrothed of the Empress! By Hera, it is getting more complicated. It's not all about trade and shipping routes."

Superman commented, "When ever is anything simply about money? Rivalry and feud and vendetta are usually behind most rumblings of war. This is just the excuse for it."

"It looks like the Empress, before Kronor seized power, had decided to make Syxon a ward of Almerac once the marriage to Meric had taken place. Hmmm, she's been engaged before...to someone called Ultraa, who is the head of her army. Looks like this woman has been on the hunt for a consort for some time…there are records of several failed engagements with some alien princeling or the other."

Superman leaned his head back and closed his eyes."Yeah, she kinda likes to do that."

Diana let out a sharp intake of breath. From the Batman's meticulous datafiles she saw the name of one of Maxima's past potentials. She blurted out in amazement, "_You_! Your name is here!"

He did not open his eyes, he said calmly, "If you read on you'll see I was not exactly a willing participant."

Diana read on and regarded him curiously."You nearly became Emperor of Almerac?"

He said wryly, "I had temporary memory loss. But I was not impressed by her highhanded tactics."

Diana began to giggle. The thought of Superman, of all people, abducted and put on the marriage mart made her go into peals of laughter. He opened his eyes and looked at her crossly."It's not funny, you know."

"The thought of you wooing..."

"I never wooed anyone!"

"It says here she is genetically compatible with you. Huh!"

"Did he actually put that in?"

"You could have been Emperor dangling some superbabies from your lap by now", she teased.

"I didn't wish to father despots."

"Maybe you were a bit rash."

"Maybe you should just fly the ship."

"I would be a great godmother, you know", she said pensively, after a moment of silence.

"Diana!"

She laughed."Sorry, Kal, but it is nice to give you a spoon of your own medicine."

He found his own lips twitching. He retorted, "That's a _taste_of one's own medicine. And I'm not quite sure you are sorry."

She grinned."Come on. Even you can see how amusing it sounds!"

He chuckled and admitted, "It was like being offered up to a hungry tigress. I can cope with the most insane, cruel of villains…but a woman scorned...I was just glad she had some pride herself and let me go."

Wonder Woman asked perplexed, "With such a history, why did you even want to come alone?"

"It's different this time. Also it's not myself I am worried about."His intent look made her frown.

"What? Me?"

"I am not sure you will find her manner to your liking..."

"She's royal and an Empress; I had Hippolyta to contend with as my mother."

"Maxima is not like your mother."

"Well, I am used to the ways of royalty. She and I will have some things in common."

He murmured, "That's what I'm worried about."

"What did you say?"

"I said, then we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

The craft entered Almerac's atmosphere within the hour as Diana predicted. Two fighters appeared to escort them to one of the many the landing pads of the Imperial Palace. The negotiations were being hosted by the Empress herself and as the two Leaguers disembarked, they found a small greeting party awaiting them.

It was led by the Empress' cousin, one of her ministers and a member of the peace-talks, the ambassador to Rann. The royal cousin was a tall, striking man, with handsome features and an athletic built. He was not royal but a member of the aristocracy and introduced himself as Baron Jared. He shook Superman's hand and kissed Wonder Woman's with an appreciative glint in his green eyes."I was aware the League would send its best but I never expected its most beautiful. Your beauty pales the suns' own brilliance. Welcome to Almerac."

Diana could hear Superman cough behind her; she ignored him and graciously replied, "You are too kind. Superman and I hope to assist where possible to avoid any war between the planets."

The ambassador to Rann, Kyber bowed."It is a great honor to have you join us. I have heard much about you. We have been in talks for several days with little progress."

The minister said, "We will update you at the next sitting tomorrow, but now you will be shown to your quarters. There is a banquet tonight to celebrate the Empress' birthday. There will be a feast and ball."

Wonder Woman looked at Superman in some doubt."A ball?"

Superman said, "We didn't come prepared for any event of that nature."

The Baron smiled."Naturally you came to perform your duty but there is no reason you cannot join in the festivities. As for clothing, you will be provided with whatever you need."

The minister gestured to them."Come, it is only two hours before the banquet begins. You will need to get settled and ready."

The Baron looked at Diana and bowed, hand over his heart."I look forward to claiming a dance with you later, Princess."

They were handed over to a liveried servant who led them to their quarters. Diana looked around her, studying the architecture."Some would say it is beautiful. I find it quite sterile."

"They are a proud race and everything here is aimed to reflect the pinnacle of power and perfection. The people themselves believe they are "chosen", and in a way they are. They were breeded selectively and some have abilities that you and I have. Maxima has super-strength, flight, telekenesis and mind control."

Diana looked a bit concerned."A deadly combination."

"She's very proud of it. She makes no concessions to those less powerful than she."

"She sounds charming."

They were led up to the upper levels via a glass lift and down a long marble-like corridor to two apartments opposite each other. Diana said, "Well, I'll see you in two hours, I guess."

He shrugged."Yeah. See you."

* * *

Diana did not quite expect to be pounced upon by a bevy of servant-girls, all whose duties were for the sole purpose of attending to her needs. They provided refreshment, ran her a bath full of flower-petals, and scented oil, and brought out an array of satin, silk and gauzelike gowns for her to consider. They would have physically undressed, bathed and dressed her if she had let them, but Diana dismissed them all save for one. She helped her with her hair and gown.

An hour later, Wonder Woman stood, out of her uniform, in a white silken gown, her hair held back with her tiara, and pearls about her neck and ears. She would not hear of leaving the girdle of Gaea behind; she looped it about her waist from a jeweled belt. The servant said awed, "You look beautiful." Then, at an afterthought, added, "Oh dear."

Diana asked, "What? Why do you look so worried?"

"Nothing, princess. Nothing at all."

There was a knock on the door. It was Superman's voice."Diana? Are you ready?"

"Coming, Kal."She turned to the servant."Thank you for all your help. You were very patient."

The servant looked nonplussed, as if such a thing was never done before. She stammered, "It...it was..an honor."

Wonder Woman smiled and dismissed her. She opened the door and looked for her friend; he was at the end of the corridor looking up at a shield on the wall. When he heard her come out, he looked over his shoulder and his brows rose.

He had seen her mostly in uniform and once in plain, civilian clothes. Never had he seen her looking so soft, so feminine, so beautiful. She blinked also. He was in cobalt-blue flowing robes over a white tunic. His eyes seemed brilliant than ever and he looked dignified and regal.

"You look...nice," he attempted lamely, trying not to blush and stare.

She maintained her gravity."So do you."

"Shall we?" He did not know whether to offer her his arm or not. He did not want her to feel awkward. This was not part of their mission; they were working partners, not a courting couple. Diana, however, ended his dilemma by grabbing his arm and linking hers through his.

"Come on, Kal, let's go."

* * *

They entered the large banqueting hall and blinked. It was filled with guests, all seated along long tables, whilst servants, carrying trays, pervaded the throng. On the dais was the main royal table, reserved for the Empress and her kin and close courtiers. The Baron hailed them and made some quick introductions to other members of the peace delegation. There were representatives from Thanagar, Tamaran, Rann, New Genesis and a morose looking quartet from Syxon, headed by a fierce looking general, called Hagar. They eventually sat down at the delegate table, and a minute later gongs announced the arrival of the Empress.

Queen Maxima entered the hall with her retinue of body-guards, her younger siblings, her betrothed Meric, and her close advisors. All stood as she made her way to the table. Diana whispered ,at the sight of a giant of a red-headed man, bringing up the rear."Who is that?"

"Ultraa. He is her general."

Maxima was tall and strikingly beautiful. She was attired in ice-green silk and her burnished hair waved in ordered curls down her back. She barely noticed anyone until she walked past the peace-delegate table. Her green eyes fell on Superman and she seemed to start for an instant. Her gaze then went to Diana and narrowed. She tilted her chin and continued on as before. She took her place and gestured graciously for all to sit. There was a long speech by her chief minister, welcoming all the guests and expounding his monarch's qualities of strength, power, and beauty, and listed her achievements since coming to the throne. There was a interlude of music and gifts being presented to her from various well wishers and guests.

Superman said wryly, "Earth will be in the dog-house…J'onn did not mention anything about gifts..."

Diana said slyly, "Oh, I don't know. It will be a very happy birthday for her with you here."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

The feast began and for the next hour the tables were laden with all sorts of food and drink. During this time the pair of leaguers chatted with their fellow delegates and got an unofficial report on the peace-talks as well as all the gossip about court. Ultraa it seemed was not happy with Meric, who was in fact a rather spineless individual.

Kyber confided, "I think that is why she went for him. She could bend him to her will. But his brother is having none of it."

Diana mused, "You cannot blame a man for not wanting his homeland ceded to a foreign state, dictator or not."

"So where do we stand at the moment?",asked Superman.

"We are trying to work out a best option for the moon. To partition it even...but Maxima is adamant she is not sharing with anyone whom she cannot Kronor really cannot be 'd sign a treaty and deliberately break it...he wants war."

"Hmm, a very difficult situation."

"Maxima really does not need Gaan but it is a matter of pride for her now. She will not back down."

"Have we explored having Lantern corps police the moon? They are neutral and can be a peace-keeping force."

"For how long though?''

"Maybe war is the only way", said a delegate from Thanagar.

"War is never the answer", returned Superman."It's easy for us to expound here and make decisions when we would not be the ones to have to face gunfire and death."

Diana looked at him with a sigh. It was one thing she admired about her friend. Despite his awesome powers, he was at heart an idealist. She was made of sterner stuff being raised by a warrior's code, she could see the point of the delegate of Thanagar. She held her tongue. She would say her piece of mind tomorrow.

The feast ended with the tables being removed, the chairs moved back and the doors and windows thrown open. A band of musicians began to play from the upper gallery. Guests could now mingle, dance or meet with the Empress. The Baron came to bear the two leaguers to the dais. The Empress was standing with her betrothed, a slim golden-haired man and talking to her general Ultraa. The Baron cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, I have the representatives from Earth, the Justice League. Superman and Wonder Woman."

Maxima turned and faced them. She smiled down at Superman as he bowed."Well, Superman, I am pleased the League could spare you."

He straightened up and said politely, "It is our wish to see peace in the galaxy, your Majesty."

"But why so formal? We have been through too much to be official. Maxima will do."She looked at Diana."And you must be the famous Amazon princess, Wonder Woman."

There was almost insolence in the way she said it. Diana assented with dignity."I am. How do you do, your Majesty?"

"I am as well as any monarch who has had to deal with threats to my sovereignty. I have been very patient because I believe war is a waste of ones resources, ones own people. I learned that from an old acquaintance."She looked at Superman meaningfully.

He said graciously, "I agree with you wholeheartedly."

She held out her hand."Will you take a stroll in the gardens with me, Superman?"

He looked hesitant, aware that Meric was looking aggrieved and Ultraa displeased. She batted her lashes."Oh come now, don't tell me you have not forgiven me for that mistake years ago? I never knew Superman to hold a grudge."

"You're mistaken. If that were so, another would be in my place."

"I am so glad to hear it. So shall we?"

He flushed."It isn't my intention to be difficult but..."

"Not difficult? Must an Empress ask twice?"

"Majesty, you must take care for your safety, especially with Syxonians about the planet", interrupted Ultraa.

She gave him a hard stare."If the great Superman cannot keep me safe, who can? Well, Superman?"

Duty made Superman bow and take her hand on his. They went out through the doors onto the terrace. Diana watched as Maxima led him down the steps to the courtyard below. Meric gave a tiny sniff and stomped off, Ultraa walked to the balcony to watch over them. Diana looked at the Baron. He smiled."She generally always gets her own way. A dance, princess?"

* * *

Wonder Woman was led back to her table after the dance with the Baron. She sat in relief as he sauntered away to flirt with a pretty blond. His over familiarity was not to her liking and she was just glad that he found someone willing to bat her lashes and giggle at him. She looked at the empty dais. It seemed Superman was still strolling with the Empress. Diana sighed. She was not short on admirers but she was not there to socialize and she set a permanent scowl on her face. It worked a charm as most males looked too apprehensive to approach her.

She debated whether to wait for Superman to return, or to go back to her quarters. She stood up and suddenly the whole building appeared to shake as a thundering explosion could be heard from the outside of the palace. There were screams and sirens going off. Guards were running down the corridors. Ultraa was heard shouting."Protect the Empress!"

Diana flew up to the high window and let out a gasp of astonishment and dismay. In the night sky were the red and gold lights of hundreds of Syxon ships breaching the space above the Palace and the planet."Oh gods!"

"Invasion! The Syxonians are invading!"

The cries pervaded the palace. The delegates looked bewildered."That cannot be. We are in talks! It goes against all rules of parley."

The Ambassador of Rann said grimly, "He has no care for protocol. Kronor has seized his chance whilst we believed him to have some code of honor. We were naive fools!"

The Baron gasped, "But how did he breach our security codes and even get pass our satellites?"

No one had any answer. The Empress was being ushered in hastily by the General. Superman flew up along side Diana.

"Is it true?"

She looked sadly at him."It seems war is here whether we want it or not."

He ripped off his robes and tunic; beneath was the famous uniform; he flew out to face the Syxon forces."Let's go make our stand."

She twirled swiftly and shed her gown. She hitched the lasso to to her uniform and flew after him. They did not wait for any command by Ultraa. He was struggling to get his army into the air. Syxon ships were firing upon the palace, the hangers and barracks. They had already taken the city from what could be seen.

Superman said tightly, "I'll take the airships. You help the imperial guard keep them out of the palace."

Diana flew towards the battlements of the palace and joined the soldiers as they fired lasers upon the advancing Syxon regiments. Superman meanwhile went at a hurtling speed towards one of the battle-carriers. He fired heated beams at the fighters that came at him, his fist punched a hole beneath the underbelly of one craft and he swung another like a discus into the stratosphere.

Wonder Woman had managed to use her strength to throw the broken blocks of granite and metal girders from the towers upon the first wave of soldiers. She blocked the beams of a laser cannon with her bracelets and looked up to see a battle-carrier catch fire and break into two as it fell from the sky.

She breathed, "Kal..."

She gasped as a larger warship appeared and she could see Superman flying in and out of speeding fighters to avoid the gun fire of the monster. She felt the tower shake beneath her. She looked down to see a battering ram break the gates of the palace. The men scampered as rockets were fired at them. Wonder Woman punched the first one, then the second, the third she hurled back. The explosion gave them the briefest of time to retreat into the palace. She had no choice now but to pick up injured bodies and fly them to safety. She landed back into the palace.

* * *

The Empress was pacing and she saw Diana and demanded, "What is happening?"

Diana said gravely, "I fear they have breached the palace walls. The city is taken. There is little we can do."

"Where is the Kryptonian?",asked Ultraa, coming in, wearing armor and carrying a long rifle.

"He is trying to weaken the fleet but they are too many..."

"Majesty," said a minister, "we may need to surrender."

"Never! I will not concede to that animal."

"I am afraid you will have little choice."All eyes turned to see Superman flying in and landing. He looked somber."He has firepower that can annihilate this planet. You can let him reduce it to ash or think of your people and the other neutrals here."

Her green eyes smoldered."Surrender is not a word for sovereigns, Superman."

"Well, death and destruction will be the result. Are you so mule-headed that you would sacrifice innocent people who came with the goodwill to help you?",demanded Wonder Woman.

Maxima looked at her scathingly."Who are you to speak to me in that manner?"

"Someone who has seen the face of war and knows when it is time to seek terms. Don't let your pride cloud your judgment."

"Will someone remove this presumptuous woman before me?"

"I will break anyone's jaw if they deign to touch me", Diana promised coldly, as sentinels made to move but then backed away at the flash of her blue eyes.

Superman intervened swiftly; he said calmly, "Maxima,it's not too late to save lives. What good is it being the chosen people if there is none that survive to carry on the legacy?"

He knew the tact to appeal to her; and it was not compassion but pride and ambition. She seemed to struggle for a moment. He said softly, "Live today to fight another day."

She regarded him with appreciative eyes."You are very shrewd, were born to rule. Pity you are wasting your talents with the likes of that postulating, half-dressed philanthrope…"She turned away and said to Ultraa, "Let us go and discuss terms."

Diana's face went dark and she would have gone for her, had Superman's arm not shot out and encircled her waist and drawn her back firmly to his chest."Oh no, you don't!"

"Let me go, Kal!"

"Not a chance. We cannot afford a diplomatic incident as well. Simmer down."

She was shaking with rage."She is the rudest, most shallow, selfish female I have ever met!"

"Aw, come on, Circe is worse."

"Circe is evil. Maxima does not have that excuse. I swear I could box her ears!"

"She would have you flogged and there would be nothing anyone could do because you cannot strike an Empress on her own soil."

Diana muttered, "I would not care."

"Of course, you would. You would have burned in shame at your lack of etiquette and control."

She let out a frustrated sigh and the tension in her muscles slackened."You know me too well. By the gods, Kal,what would I do with out you?"

She looked up at him and he smiled down at her."I don't know. What would you do?"

She suddenly realized his arm was still curled about her waist and she was leaning into him. She turned a bright red and half laughed, "You can let me go. I promise I won't go thumping any monarchs. Well, not today at least."

He let her go, mainly because the ambassador of Rann was beckoning..

He announced anxiously, "Lord Kronor's shuttle is landing in the main concourse. The Empress is meeting him in the audience-chamber. The general thinks it's wise the peace delegation is present as well."

* * *

They waited with the Empress in the audience chamber. She took her place on her throne, and Ultraa and her ministers stood beside her. The doors were thrown open and in trooped a dozen armed Syxon guardsmen. In their midst was a tall broad shouldered man with dark hair and a goatee. He was in gold armor and a puce cape. He looked around with a smug smile and walked straight up to the dais.

"Your majesty has been wise to consider surrender. It would have been a pity to destroy such a place as Almerac."

Maxima kept her chin up high."You broke the terms of parley, Kronor,it is an act of supreme aggression to invade whilst talks are in progress."

"Talk is for the weak. Someone as ambitious as you ought to appreciate my resourcefulness to attack when no one is expecting it."

"How you even breached our security is beyond me."

He interrupted, "You mean you cannot imagine?"

"My people are loyal till death. No one would betray me."

He turned to the door and in walked Meric. Kronor smiled."Blood is thicker than water, my dear."

Maxima's face turned red with shock. She rose to her feet."You! How could you!After what he did to you?''

Meric said , in a petulant tone, "It is no more than what you do to me everyday. How do you think I feel here? I am treated like your lap-dog…waiting for you to throw me scraps from your table. No, I had enough. Rather to be a patriot than a kept pet."

She shook with rage."You will pay for this outrage! I will have you drawn and whipped."

She flung out her arm and he was sent crashing to the wall. She looked to strangle him from where she stood only to have his brother roar, "Enough of your lover's quarrel! One more stunt like that, Maxima, and I will rip the neck off your shoulders! We talk terms. My terms!"

He walked up to the dais and looked at everyone."Almerac is now part of my territory. Its people and army will be loyal to me. When I call upon you, you will serve me."

Maxima sneered, "I would die first."

"Oh, believe me that can be arranged and I have no doubt there will many willing to step into your shoes. As a token of my goodwill, I may consider leaving you alive. And I will have an occupying force here to ensure there is no mutiny and my own advisors to form the legislative. I, of course, will be the executive."

Maxima fumed, "That is outrageous! You are virtually taking full control..."

"Yes, invading forces normally do that. Also from what I see you have fine specimens here. On my home world we could do with some more slaves."

"Slaves!"Maxima looked horrified.

He looked at her with a cruel smile."That angers you the most, doesn't it?

"If I refuse?"

"Well, I will begin by systematically executing your kin and these diplomats."

The ambassador of Raan spoke up, "Lord Kronor, most of us are neutral bodies here. Our planets have no issue with you."

"Your being here makes it an issue. You all ought to have minded your own business. Well, Maxima? What will it be?"

She sank upon the throne in disbelief."Will you give no quarter?"

"And why should I?''

Superman spoke up."Surely, my lord, you have control of the moon and the planet; is it necessary to take slaves as well?"

Kronor turned and looked at the Kryptonian." Ah, you are that flying pest that ruined one of my best warships. Superman, is it? You think I care what you think? You should all be grateful I did not raze the city to the ground." He looked at Maxima and drawled, "My patience is running low."

She looked at him and gritted, "You may coerce me but my people will never submit. We will survive this and a day will come when…"

"Yes, yes, yes. A nice speech worthy of a dethroned monarch, "he said impatiently, "But do you accept?"

"I said so, didn't I?"

"A simple yes or no would suffice", he smiled.

"Yes! "she spat.

"Excellent."

Meric had now shakily risen to his feet and came to stand expectantly before them. Kronor looked at him with a raised brow."What is it?"

"You hinted to make me viceroy of Almerac."

"Did I?"

"Yes, wouldn't it be the time to do so now?''

He stroked his beard."Mmm, yes it would be time to give you your just reward."

To the horror of all, he gave Meric a back-handed slap and sneered, "That is what you deserve, cretin!"

Meric fell down the steps and landed at Diana's feet. She tried to help him up. He pushed her off and touched his split lip and whined, "You promised!"

Kronor said icily, "My promises are like yours. Not worth anything. If you could betray the woman you loved, you could betray me." He shouted, "Hagar!"

His moody looking general appeared at the doorway. He bowed."My lord?"

"You are in charge of this planet's security and you will make certain no one leaves without my permission."

"As you wish, sire."

He folded his arms."Now, I think I will select a few choice slaves for my household."

His eyes fell on Diana."You. You will come with me."

Superman exclaimed, "You cannot take her! She is a member of the Justice League :she is part of the peace delegation!"

"Did I give you permission to speak? Come here, woman."

Diana stood her ground and said coldly, "My name is Diana, Princess of Themysira. I will be no man's slave."

He walked down to her, looking at her from head to foot."You should have thought about that before wearing such a fetching outfit. It does your wares credit."He smacked her rump hard.

Diana's eyes flashed and she gave him a resounding slap. He let out an audible grunt but recovered to give her a backslap to the cheek that sent her sprawling to the floor.

Superman's eyes glowed red and he flew at him. He knocked him flat and had him at the throat. Kronor's eyes seemed to bulge from its sockets. Superman could hear Diana's voice in the distance."Kal!No!"

Kronor face was turning blue; Superman heard a dozen clicks around him. Laser-guns were pointed at Diana."Stop or we kill her."

The red haze cleared from his eyes. He immediately let go of the spluttering warlord. Their weapons were turned on him. He backed away, hands in the air.

Kronor sat up, coughing; he rasped, as his men looked to shoot, "Don't kill him!".

They obeyed, keeping their guns pointed at the Kryptonian. Kronor scrambled to his feet. He looked at Superman with derision and took the blaster from his holster. He set it to stun and shot at him. Superman fell unconscious to the floor.

Wonder Woman cried in dismay, "Kal!"

She would have gone to him, but for Kronor grasping her by the arm.

"Oh, no you don't, princess. You are mine now. And if you get any stupid ideas to defy me again, I will see to it your friend's flesh is peeled from his bones and you are there to see it!"

He ordered to his men." Take the Kryptonian away!"


	4. Chapter 4

MISSION part 2

CHAPTER FOUR

Superman stirred. He opened his eyes and blinked. He could feel cold,hard metal flooring under his back. Pale light filtered down from wall lamps. He sat up and looked around him. He was in some sort of holding cell. He tried to get up only to realize a collar of some sort was around his neck. He tried to yank it off only to find a surge of electricity jolting his body. He let out a groan of pain.

"It is designed to keep you in check",said a voice from the adjoining cell.

He looked up and saw, through the forcefield bars that separated each cell, Lord Meric. He was chained the old fashioned way to the wall.

Meric added,"It monitors your every movement and if you make any move to leave this space unauthorized it shocks you into obedience. At worst it can explode and if you are lucky, kill you. It, however, maybe more likely to leave you blind or without limbs."

Superman looked around. The cell was only big enough for a low pallet and a compartment for waste."Where are we?"

"This is the best of the dungeons of Almerac."

"How long have we been here?"

"About two hours."

"Why didn't he kill me?"

"Oh,knowing my brother I am sure he has some depraved reason for keeping you alive."

Superman looked at the cell. There was no window .He used his x-ray vision and saw that they were meters under what appeared to be the main palace. He could not see farther than the cellars. A lead-like metal was used to line the ground floor.

He asked,"What happened to my friend?"

"Wonder Woman?Oh,I am sure by now he'll have added her to his ever growing household of hand maidens. He likes pretty women around him. Your friend is lovely beyond words and I won't be surprised if he covets her for his bed."

Superman's eyes darkened."She'll never submit to it."

"No. I expect she won't but that has never stopped him."

"I'll kill him if he hurts her."

"You have to get out of here to do that,Superman."

* * *

Diana was being dressed in a white silk by servant girls. Her hair was curled and scented and a large purple flower was tucked behind one ear. Her uniform,with its lasso, and her tiara laid in a pile on a chair. Her bracelets remained on as she innocently showed them that they were bonded and could not be removed. She jumped as the doors to the room was thrown open and in walked the newly triumphant warlord, Kronor. He was out of his armour;he was in a black tunic with a red sash about the waist .He carried a goblet of wine in his hands.

He clapped his hands."Out!All of you!"

The servants scampered away as ordered. He sank upon cushions on the nearby divan and patted the space next to him.

"Come,princess,sit for a while."

She stood silent and unmoving. He said smugly,"You can be stubborn of course. But remember,I have Superman somewhere incarcerated and I can easily order his torture and death."

Diana coloured and stiffly came to stand near the divan. He yanked her down by the arm and she fell back against the velvet squabs. He studied her rigid profile."Come,my dear,do but smile for me...You are much too sober..."

"I do not feel like it. Will you torture me too for that?"

"Hmmm,you are not afraid of me one bit, are you?"

"I do not fear cowards."

His eyes narrowed."A coward?How have you come to that conclusion?"

"Only cowards use force and threats. It is the only way they can be assured of obedience. They cannot risk letting people judge them based on merit and fair play."

"You speak as one who seems to know much."

"Because it is what I do. It is what the League is all about."She looked at him gravely,"You will never know if someone could ever do something for you out of love and loyalty...only hate and fear..."

"Enough of this preaching",he said crossly,and tossed the rest of his wine down. He put the goblet down and reached out to twist a lock of her hair about his finger."I have no illusions about what I cannot make me feel guilty."

"No. One needs a conscience for that",she returned steadily,trying not to flinch when he let a finger trail up her bare arm.

Kronor bent and kissed her closed her eyes and murmured a prayer to her gods. He turned her face to his. He reminded her languidly,"Remember,I will kill him if you so much as resist me...Would you have his death on your conscience?"

Diana did not resist;she let him lay her down on the divan and as his lips came closer to her,her wrists went up and she slammed her bracelets to the side of his head. He let out an agonizing scream of pain and fell onto the floor,rolling and clutching his ears. Blood was pouring down into his collar. She had shattered his eardrums.

She rose and declared,"I won't have my rape on his conscience either!You disgusting brute!"

Diana thumped him on the head with a nearby vase and he went unconscious. She took the lasergun he had tucked in his waist and lifted him easily and dumped him on the bed. He would be out for a while. She needed to locate Superman. She went to the window and looked out. There were occupying soldiers everywhere. On towers,in the courtyard,in airpods patrolling the grounds. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was too overdressed to be taken for a servant.

She went to the door and poked her head out at the sentinels on duty."Could you two come here for a minute?I don't know what happened to the Overlord..."

The men came in,both were in helms and carried tall staffs. Diana pointed to the unconscious figure on the bed."Do you think he drank too much?"

One went to look,the other asked,"What happened?"

She said innocently,"I don't know. We were... you... know. " She faked a shy smile and looked down. The guard smiled slyly and nodded. She looked up and batted her lashes."And all I did was this..."

Diana's fist went into the man's solar plexus. He let out an "Oof" and fell to his knees. His colleague yelled,"Hey!"

Before the staff could be aimed at her,she moved speedily,took it off him and used the butt to his chin. He fell unconscious. The other,on his knees, was still moaning. Diana picked up a chair and broke it over his head. He passed out. She swiftly began to remove his uniform. She took the helm of the other,as that one was dented from the chair. She stripped quickly to don her uniform,then threw on the sentinel's tunic,breastplate,knee,shin and arm guards and visored helm. She prayed no one would notice in the pale night lighting that one sentinel wore heels.

She lifted the pair and tossed them in a closet. At a glance no one would suspect anything. She looked at herself in the mirror. It would have to do. Very quietly,she slipped out of the room and braced herself to make her way unsuspected into the main corridors.

* * *

Superman paced the narrow confines of the cell. His neighbour said wryly,"You may as well sit down. There is little you can do."

He gave him an impatient look."None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!"

Meric grumbled."You do not have to remind me..."

Superman tried the collar again,only to let out a grunt of pain. Meric tutted,"I told you,it is a waste of time...You need a key for that."

He winced."A key?"

"Yes,it is probably kept by the warden."

Superman searched the entire area of cells and true enough he saw a main station with guards and monitors. The warden sat in a glass booth with a cabinet of keys and collars. It was futile however since he had no way of reaching it. He let out a breath of frustration and sank onto the pallet and held his head. The mere idea of not knowing what was happening was driving him crazy.

It was half an hour later when he heard the sound of laser fire. He jumped to his feet and looked around. Meric who could not hear anything,looked over lazily form where he lay."What's wrong with you?"

Superman's eyes widened and a smile turned his lips up as he saw through the walls,a sentinel stun the warden and the guards with a staff-weapon. He saw the beautiful face beneath the visor. She was looking at the monitors,scanning to see which cell he was in. She appeared in less than two minutes.

Superman looked at her."What took you so long?"

Diana replied,her face still concealed,"I had to thump a monarch."

He chuckled but said,"We need a key to get the collar of me. If I put one foot out of this cell,we are toast."

She flicked the forcefield off and came in to look at the serial number on his collar."I'll be back in a minute."

Meric,who was witnessing this exchange,stood up and asked in bewilderment."A sentinel is helping you?"

The "sentinel" returned and produced a electronic metal prong that slotted in the back of the collar. It bleeped and clicked and snapped open. Superman threw it to the floor with a breath of relief.

Diana raised her visor."We cannot delay. My flight would be discovered soon.''

Meric gasped."You!"

She gave him an icy glare and gave her friend a nod to move out. Meric cried,"You are leaving me?Superman,please!"

The Kryptonian paused and Diana gestured,"Kal,let's go!"

Superman looked at Meric,who had fallen to his knees,and was pleading,"Help me,Superman!"

"Kal,you are not going to really..."

He looked at the groveling man and went to the panel outside of his cell. His heat vision burnt the wiring and the beams hissed off. He went into the cell and yanked the chain from the wall. Diana looked at him in bemusement.

"You are crazy!He's a self-preserving snake,if ever there was one!"

Meric grasped Superman's hand."Thank you. Oh,thank you!"

"You had best get going then,before the alarm is raised",Superman advised. Meric did not need telling twice.

Superman called after him."And,Meric,remember:whatever you sow in this world,you will reap."

Meric did not even wait to hear him. Diana sighed,"What a waste of time,Kal."

He replied,"Everyone deserves a second chance...or as in his case,a third and a fourth."

"The eternal optimist."

"Let's go."

Superman smashed his fists into the wall and broke through to the bed rock. He used his heat vision and with a combination of punches and his own powerful momentum, they breached the surface. They emerged from an old well that was used for ornamental purposes. It was right in the middle of the royal gardens. It was dark night and they sank behind a large hedge-grove.

Diana began taking off the cumbersome sentinel's uniform. She sighed in relief once clad in her own Wonder Woman suit."That's better."

Superman murmured,"We need to make a run for it and steal a craft..."

She said grimly,"There are soldiers everywhere..."

"We have to take our chances. Once that alarm goes,there will be no way out..."

She said softly,"You could go...You can fly into deep space."

"You can't. I am not going without you. I've worried about you enough for one day."

Wonder Woman impulsively reached out and cradled his cheek."I am glad it is you with me."

He seemed to flush in the darkness. He said lightly,"Me too."

"Kal,I..."

Sirens wailed and made them jump. Superman said worriedly,"I am afraid our escape had been discovered."

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman did not have much time to hide. Flood lights from the towers and the airpods were soon everywhere. They had no choice but to take a stand and try to fight their way to the nearest ship. Superman could see it from where they stood,it was Lord Kronor's very own shuttle on the landing pad just on the inner concourse of the palace.

"It is two hundred meters away. We have to run a gauntlet of towers and sentinel posts. Together we can take them by surprise. I don't think anyone would expect us to go for his ship."

She nodded."Okay. Let's go!"

The two superheros took to the air. At once there were shouts and the spotlight searching them out.

"There they are!Shoot them!"

"Bring them down!"

Superman broke a spire and sent it hurtling at a hovering pod. Diana's lasso brought the tail of another crashing ito the facade of a outer wall. They veered in and out of the high battlements and arching colonnades,blocking and avoiding laser cannons and blaster-fire. Diana broke the head of a statue of Maxima and made a bowling motion and sent a group of guards rolling like skittles. Superman used his heat vision,melting the barrels of rifles and short-circuiting the flood lights.

He yelled,"Diana,come on!The search lights are down!"

She flew to him and together they broke through a wall that led on the grassy concourse. The shuttle was being guarded by three robotic sentinels. At once the machines sensed that their perimeters were breached. Their guns took aim and began to fire at any movement. Superman went into a dive and took one out with a powerful punch. The Amazon princess used her bracelets to deflect the blasts of another, and got close enough to use her lasso and send it flying into the air. The third robot fired at her head,she ducked and watched as her colleague took it out with a blast of icy winds from above.

She was about to rip the door of the shuttle open when they heard the sound of boots on the periphery. Dozens of troops, armed with rifles surrounded them.

She ran inside and flicked on the control panel,and shouted,"Kal,get inside!"

He flew inside and said urgently,"Get us out of here!"

She started the engines and the craft took off. Rifles fires at them,bouncing off the shuttle's sleek hull. Diana bit her lips and lifted off higher. She could see the the palace lights grow small. She was heading for the clouds when the shuttle was hit by something that made the craft lurch and sliced a wing off completely.

Superman looked down and swore."Damn. They are using the ion cannon."

She looked at the wing and gasped."We've been hit!"

"Put the ship's shield on!"

"I can't!There is a code and I...oh,Hera!" The ship was hit again,this time on the bow. The fuel tank began to leak. Diana let out a groan."We are not going to get out of the atmosphere!...The engine's on fire!"

Superman stood up."I'll see if I can fix ..."

The ship shook violently;Diana looked at him in dismay."The tail is gone. We have to abandon ship!"

They were plummeting now at a rapid rate. He reached for her hand and they flew out of the craft seconds before it smashed into a hanger below. An explosion and shouts of bewilderment and surprise could be heard as jets and other ships were destroyed and damaged,and soldiers ran for cover into the nearby field.

Superman and Wonder Woman had only a moment's breather. They looked up to see a horde of men in armour, with weapons,and shields coming at them. But not from the ground as expected. They were flying out of a transport ship from the air.

Superman saw one face he knew. muttered,"The Almerac elite!"

Diana looked eager."We are saved?"

He took her arm."No,they are in his service now,remember?"

Wonder Woman looked anxious."We are in big trouble then."

He said grimly,"If we have to go down,we go down together."

She nodded."Together."

* * *

Lord Kronor sat with a swollen jaw and perforated eardrum in his apartments;a physician was trying to treat him with painkillers and send nanobots to do some repair to the delicate organ. He was no longer in much pain but he was fuming. He had been out witted by a woman,had lost not only Superman and Meric,but his own shuttle!

He recognized that the pair of Leaguers were a force with which to be reckoned and upon his regaining consciousness had ordered for the immediate dispatch of Almerac's elite military unit. He wanted to see what the pair would do now. Ultraa and his men all had been bred to fly and match strengths with the great Superman.

He said irritably to the physician,"Just fix me with an artificial earpiece!I have no time for this!"

"Yes,sire. Very good."

Hagar was also on the communicator elsewhere in the palace, waiting for further instruction if the tactic failed.

Kronor said,"I want them both alive. When I am finished with the princess she will wish she had submitted to me. And as for the Kryptonian,he will pay dearly for his interference. Damned do-gooders!"

Superman and Wonder Woman fought with a ferocity that took the Almerac elite by surprise. They were, however, outnumbered,and the men had the powers of strength,speed and flight. They managed to hold out for an hour only to have Wonder Woman eventually surrounded and captured with the help of an electro-magnetic snare. She fell heavily to the ground below as it weighted her down like a struggling fish caught in a net.

Superman had Ultraa by the neck and was about to follow up another fist to the face. The Almerac general rasped,"Your friend is down,Superman."

Superman's fist stopped centimeters away from his cheek. He looked down and saw her being prodded with a prong like staff.

He cried,"Diana!"

He let him go at once and sped towards her. He swooped in,fighting his way to her,only to have several blasts hit him from all angles. He went sprawling to the ground. Ultraa and half of the unit hovered over him."It is over,Superman."

Superman looked up and replied,"Not while I draw breath."

He stood up and his eyes glowed red. He seemed to take a second and then a blast of heat vision that was powerful and strong enough to disintegrate inorganic matter was fired at the Almerac army.

Ulltraa saw it coming and bellowed,"Your shields!"

Every man turned their shields to divert the blast from their bodies and watched in awe as it took out the flying transport above. The ship exploded and pieces of fiery metal began to rain from the sky. Superman in the blink of an eyed had reached his friend and his super-breath sent the half dozen men around her rolling like leaves. He was about to rip the net open,when Ultraa himself came at him with a sword.

The Kryptonian picked up a nearby lance and countered the blade. They levitated off the ground,the general pressing him hard. Dueling was not Superman's strength. He never required to with his gifts. Now facing an opponent with a range of powers near his own made matters a bit more difficult.

He gritted,"Why are you even serving that despot,General?"

Ultraa grunted striking high,"If he had the woman you loved at his mercy then you would not be so quick to judge."

"Maxima knows you are doing this then?"

The look on his face made Superman remark,"Ah,no. She doesn't."

"She...we...have no choice."

"Everyone has a choice. Maxima's biggest failing is her pride but it is the source of her strength as well. The Almerac army serving Syxon?She would rather die."

"She will if I did not do this."

"And you deny her that right?"

Ultraa let his blade hover for an instant."What?"

Superman nodded to Wonder Woman."You see that woman there?She's my friend,my comrade in arms. The thought of any thing happening to her would move me too,but she's strong. She would never forgive me saving her if it meant I went against what we,what the league,believed. She would rather die fighting. Can the same be said of you?"

"What are you asking me?To spare you?"

"You think that's what motivates me?My own life?I would never have even come to Almerac in the first place if that were so. My last experience there was so bad..."

Ultraa put his sword in repose. He looked tired all of a sudden."That is true."

Superman threw his lance away."This is a pointless exercise in time-wasting. We are outnumbered by you. You can take us in."

* * *

Kronor was in topmost chamber of the main tower. Dawn was breaking. This afforded him a full 360 degree angle of Maxima's residence and environs. It also boasted a communications network that allowed monitoring the planet and communication with the rest of the galaxy. He was informed by a cowering technician that the Almerac unit was flying back to the palace. It appeared that they had been successful in their mission.

Kronor, wearing his audio-enhancer and in armour, looked at one of his retinue."Go and alert the executioner."

An adviser looked concerned."M-my lord,is that wise?"

"They tried to murder me. They succeeded in destroying royal property...They aided a traitor to escape...They have broken my laws!Are you suggesting I leave them unpunished?"

"No,sire...never sire."

"Because if you had,then that would have been sedition. Punishable by death..."Kronor paced the floor. He saw the approaching unit of flying soldiers on the horizon. He stepped out onto the large circular balcony,and waited.

He could see Ultraa and a dozen men flanking the two Leaguers,who were in manacles. They hovered several feet in the air above him.

Ultraa alighted before him .He smiled."Well done,General."

Ultraa asked,"What punishment have you for them?"

"For the Amazon,I have contacted a slaver from Hann. It seems that backwater colony has a rather thriving bordello. As for the Kryptonian...only death will do."

Ultraa repeated,"Death?"

"Death. The executioner awaits below."

"I am not too sure about that..."

"What?You dare to question me?Have you forgotten one word to Hagar and your Maxima will die?"

Ultraa looked grave."That is true."

"So,then why do you stand there and gawk at me?Get the prisoners below!"

Ultraa replied,"I don't think so...Now!"

Superman heard the signal and instantly shouted,"Go!"

The manacles snapped off his and Wonder Woman's wrists and ankles and their captors moved back. The Almerac soldiers began to move in formation,ready to do battle. Ultraa unsheathe his sword and alarms began to wail as guardsmen began to run to aid the warlord. The two leaguers took on the first wave easily,whilst the Almerac unit faced sentinels from the air and ground.

Kronor reached for a his own weapon. Blades clashed and the Syxon general on the link was soon alerted of the mutiny of the Almerac force.

* * *

Maxima and her kin and the diplomats sat in chambers in the west wing of the palace. They were under heavy guard. Since the invasion, the Empress had been isolated and kept ignorant of the goings on in her palace. The group seemed to have some clue that the new lord of Almerac was struggling to keep order. The sirens having been heard several times in the last sixteen hours.

Maxima looked up at the sound. She said with pride,"That is my people. If he thinks this occupation will be easy, he is wrong."

The ambassador of Rann said confidentially to his fellow diplomats,"Personally,I think it is the the two Leaguers."

"You think they are still alive?"

"A greedy dictator is not exactly a novelty to Superman and Wonder Woman."

"Let's hope you are right. I don't want to die here."

The Baron,who was sitting near the window,peering out to see if he could see what was happening,suddenly rushed over."Majesty,I could see the general from Syxon and some heavily armed soldiers coming into the courtyard."

Maxima lifted her shoulders and chin."Let them come. I don't fear them!"

It took Hagar ten minutes to reached the chambers. The doors were thrown open and the general headed straight for Maxima. He pointed his weapon at her."You. Come with me!"

The Baron tried to push forward,only to be forced back and for soldiers to point their weapons at Maxima's siblings."Come along,majesty,lest my men fire upon your family."

She said coldly,"Keep back,Jared."

She was manacled and hustled out towards the main wing. The noise was louder as they drew closer to the ongoing foray at the main tower. She gasped,as she looked around. Casualties of the fighting greeted her in the form of broken towers,destroyed debris from airpods and ships,rubble and twisted metal and men from both Almerac and Syxon running back and forth. She screeched as she saw the headless remains of her statue.

* * *

Ultraa and Kronor were locked in a sword battle,when Maxima and her escort arrived.

Hagar shouted,"General Ultraa!"

Ultraa looked over and saw her;he gave Kronor a dark look."I will not be blackmailed."

Maxima looked at him,somewhat impressed. She smiled to Hagar."Now what?You kill me?And what is going on out there?"She nodded to the outside,where a clear battle was taking place between the Almerac elite,the leaguers and the Syxon forces in the palace.

Hagar growled,"You are outnumbered. It will take our main army no time to amass from its camp outside the city walls and the rest of the planet."

Superman flew over to Wonder Woman who had just lassoed three men and was dropping them off in an area where there was a score of half comatosed ,injured men,some stripped of their armor and weapons,under guard.

He said ,"There's a gathering of the Syxon forces outside. I can see scores of fighter-ships coming in. They'll be here in less then five minutes."

She looked worried,"Gods,can we hold them off?"

"I don't know. We have a batallion of Ultraa's men that we didn't have before and men released from the dungeons. It may not be enough..."He suddenly paused and looked up."I hear something."

"What is it,Kal?"

He took off,straight-up and disappeared into the stratosphere. She looked back to see in the horizon,the glimpse of incoming craft. She flew back to the tower to find Ultraa. The duel had spilled out onto the balcony.

Kronor grinned maniacally as he saw his fleet coming."There,general,there is your fate!This time I will not be so lax with Almerac. This time I will raze her to the ground!"

"If you live",he gritted and blocked a blow and hovered off the floor and tried to attack from above. But the Syxon warlord was swift and what he did not have in speed or strength,he made up in agility and his skill at the sword. He used Ultraa's momentum and tossed him. Ultraa fell to the ground,and Kronor followed up with a stab to the side. It hit his body armour,but managed to slice through to cleave the flesh. Ultraa let out a groan but parried the next attack. Maxima tried to move forward but her manacles prevented her. She let out a cry of dismay to hear the roar of engines in the distance.

Kronor laughed,"Even if I die,my men will wipe you out. Hagar!You might as well kill her now."

Hagar unsheathe his large axe and he shoved Maxima to her knees. She struggled .He yelled for his men to hold her. Ultraa tried rising,but Kronor had him cornered.

The Empress felt the cold metal touch her neck,she closed her eyes and waited for the end.

All she heard was sound of metal snapping and a female voice saying,"No,you don't."

Maxima opened her eyes to see Wonder Woman hovering with her lasso about Hagar and the axe broken into two at his feet. He was struggling as the girdle of Gaea dragged him to edge of the balcony and suspended him into the air. He wriggled like a worm on a hook. Diana hung him by the collar onto a protruding conduit rod and left him there.

Kronor's eyes darkened with rage as he saw the Amazon move to free Maxima of her bonds. He used the butt of his sword and knocked Ultraa on the skull. Ultraa went down and stayed down this time. Kronor looked at Diana and Maxima. He had a dozen or so men at his back still. All were armed and they waited his orders.

Maxima hovered with Wonder Woman.

"We need to retreat",Diana murmured.

"What?We stand and fight!",the Empress commanded.

"My bracelets can take so much fire power. I am not Superman you know."

"More's the pity."

"Look,you do not even have a weapon..."

Maxima smiled and concentrated on the monitors and furniture in the room."No. But I can do this."

Parts of the stations tore themselves off and came at the men from behind. Chairs knocked into them,fixtures and fittings flew at them.

Diana conceded reluctantly,"Not bad. But let's go now."

She looked at Kronor taking cover behind a station."I want him..."

"Maxima,we need to get Ultraa out."

Maxima looked taken aback."Oh."

"He fought for you. Will you leave him for Kronor to finish him off?"

She looked reluctant but snapped,"Oh very well."

They flew to where the injured man lay unconscious on the balcony floor. Diana picked him up. And she gasped as she looked up to see the Syxon fleet over the palace.

"Hera,we are in trouble."

The Syxon fleet began to fire upon parts of the palace it knew that was under control of the Almerac elite. Several ground forces were also alighting unto the concourse and gliding onto the battlements. Holding Ultraa over her shoulders and flying with Maxima for cover,Diana bit her lips,"Kal,where are you?''

Maxima scowled."Yes,where is he?It is unlike him to flee a scene."

"He did not flee. He went to ...to..check out something..."

"You and he...you seem very close",she observed stiffly.

They alighted near a tower,where there were Maxima's own men behind an ion cannon. They laid the unconscious general on the floor.

Diana said briskly,"We are good friends."

"Friends. You are not wanting him for a mate then?"

Diana flushed at her blunt question."What?Don't be absurd."

"So you have no designs on him. Good. Does he have any designs on you?"

"No!"

"Even better. On any other earth female?"

"I don't know...That's not my business",she said nettled."What is it to you?He refused you."

Maxima said pompously,"He may yet relent. He cannot remain without a mate. Most males want an heir,you know."

Diana looked at her in amazement and said impatiently,"Now is not the time for us to be discussing Superman's lack of progeny. Your planet is on the brink of being wiped out!"

Maxima looked up and her eyes widened."Am I seeing things?"

Diana followed her gaze. Above the Syxon fleet,breaking through the clouds was the flutter of the red cape,and behind him a familiar ship that usually sat in the JLA hanger,and hundreds of Lantern Corps.

A familiar voice sounded through her comlink."Diana, we are all here."

"J'onn!"

* * *

Kronor's jaw dropped when he realized what was happening. He took the lift to the ground floor,looking for a way to access a craft to get out. He was on his way to the palace hanger,hacking down anyone in his path when a blur of motion took him from behind. Superman grabbed him and melted the sword in his hand with his heat vision. He gave him an uppercut to the jaw for good measure and knocked him out cold.

The Batman, who was following up in an airpod,looked at him oddly and said,"That's not like you taking a sly swipe."

Superman said unrepentant,"I owed him that for a friend."

The Lantern Corps had made short work of the battle. They had Rann and Thanagar on hold and that threat made the leaderless Syxon forces surrender. The Guardians were very clear in what they wanted. And John Stewart informed the Empress later when all the parties had gathered on the open concourse.

She fumed,"I have the right to execute him."

"You are to leave the fate of Kronor to the Guardians and in fact his punishment should be decided by the first party he offended."

"What party?"

"The party that was also responsible for your rescue."

Maxima looked bemused. From the nearby JLA ship emerged J'onn and one Lord Meric.

Maxima gasped,and Wonder Woman looked up in surprise as well."Him?"

The Manhunter said,"It was the Lord Meric that alerted the League of the situation on Almerac. No one knew what was going on,nor suspected that in less than three hours of the league arriving to Almerac,it would be invaded."

Superman said,"Lord Meric deserves to be recognized for his courage. He could have saved himself but he didn't."

Meric looked a bit abashed."I wanted to but...my conscience nagged me all the way to Pteron-5 and I had to turn back."

Maxima spoke up."Well,I thank you. And you ought to have him executed."

"He is my brother. I cannot do that. I submit he should be imprisoned at the guardians' pleasure."

The Flash,who was standing near Hawkgirl,said,"And this must be the boring part. Do we have to stay for the handshakes and bowing and stuff?"

Shyera hissed,"Shut up,Wally."

Maxima looked displeased but had no choice but to relent. She assented."So be it."

The ambassador of Rann said,"It will take some time to get your palace and city in order. Rann will be willing to assist."

"Thank you."She looked at the Leaguers;she gave Diana a stiff nod of acknowledgement."Thank you for your help."

"You are welcome,your majesty."

To Superman she smiled her most dazzling of smiles."Again you save Almerac from disaster. I thank you."

Superman bowed and replied,"It's what the League does and will do again if you need us."

She said softly and looked at him meaningfully,"Are you sure there is no way I can reward you?"

He said calmly,"Peace is its own reward."

She pouted,"Are you always so good or just deliberately obtuse?"

He half smiled,"I don't know what you mean,your majesty."

"Shall I be clearer?"

Superman looked at Ultraa standing,despite his recent injury, at the back."Sometimes,Maxima,it's what you have nearer to you that's worth more. Too often what we think looks more appealing is only so because we can't have it."

Batman announced,"We should go. I have been alerted that all manner of creatures from what appears to be fables are plaguing the eastern seaboard."

Wally groaned,"Aw man,not the witch-queen again. Last time I spun gold until my fingers bled!"

"Come on then,people",said Lantern."Let's go!"

They bade the rest of the parties farewell and boarded the ship. Hawkgirl to the helm,with Lantern as her co-pilot. Superman sat beside Wally and Diana with Batman. The Manhunter sat at the rear. As they took to the air,the Flash began to tease Superman.

"I tell you, Clark,that Maxima has the hots for you."

"What are you talking about?",he asked innocently

"Oh come on,You can't be such a boyscout not to notice!Didn't you see it,Bats?Yes,you did. Nothing goes past you. And I don't think she liked you too much,Diana."

Wonder Woman replied dryly,"The feeling was mutual."

"Word is that Kronor took a fancy to you."

A memory of disgust crossed her face. She said,"He paid for his advances with a shattered ear-drum."

"Ouch .Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Batman looked sharply at Superman. His friend's uncharacteristic action made sense now. The look on Diana's face spoke volumes. Kronor,it appeared, did more than a little flirting.

Lantern ,from in front, added,"And he got himself a shattered jaw. Did you do that too?"

Wonder Woman looked up across at Superman questioningly."No,I didn't. Who...?"

Superman looked at Batman and said in a rush,"Bruce did it."

Diana looked at Batman."You did?Why..."

Batman shrugged."I am Batman. I break people's jaws without compunction."

She looked unconvinced but looked at the dark knight with a half smile."Well,I'll excuse it this time. He deserved worse. How is your museum mystery shaping up?"

Superman gave his friend a tiny nod. It was a tiny lie but it was worth it to cover up a bigger truth. A truth that was beginning to disturb him,more so now that he knew he was caught up in the middle of a triangle of sorts between his two closest friends. He leaned back and looked out the window, trying not to look at the reflection of Diana in the glass as she smiled at Batman.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

TIMEOUT

The Batman knelt upon the roof top of an old warehouse as he trained his eyes upon the movements of a smuggling ring moving boxes of ammunition from a small cargo ship into a large van that had a logo advertising plumbing fixtures. Tonight was not about making any bust;he was studying the movements of the ring,and the middlemen. He wanted the higher ups,the bigger fish,and it meant tonight was just about letting them do business.

He heard a light sound behind him on the roof,and continued to look through his binoculars,but spoke aloud."What are you doing here?"

The sound of soft steps coming closer and a silky voice replied,"I got a bit bored and wanted to see if you needed a hand."

He glanced over his shoulder."I don't."

In the dim light of the moon,her slender leather clad frame moved almost sinuously. She leaned over the parapet and looked down at the men."Busy little bees,aren't they?"

"What do you want,Selina?"

She shrugged,"To thank you for not hauling me to jail and believing I had nothing to do with the thefts."

"The Penguin left a trail a blind man could follow. Still, you didn't help your case by being seen with the curator of the New York museum."

"It was just a date."

"Just a date. makes no mind to you he has the codes to the current exhibition of Faberge eggs?"

"Really,Batman,don't you think a girl may be truly interested in a person and not his treasure?"

"With you,I 'm never sure."

"What a suspicious rodent we are." She stretched luxuriously."How dull it is tonight. Are you intending to watch them for long again?"

"What's it to you?"

"Must you always answer a question with a question?"

Before he could retort,the JLA comlink vibrated at his side. He answered."Batman here."

It was J'onn's voice. And it was not like his normal, clinical tone. It was tinged with urgency and almost fear."We have a situation!We are besieged!"

"What do you mean,J'onn?"

"The Satellite...it has been infiltrated...Flash and Lantern are down...Someone is inside...I don't know who it ...Superman? !Stop!"

The Manhunter's voice was breaking up."Help!...We need...HELP!"

The sound of crashing objects and explosions was clear through the line. He could hear the telepath scream,"Fire!"

The line crackled and went dead.

Batman shouted,"J'onn!J'onn!Damn it!"

Selina cocked her head and mused,"That doesn't sound good."

Batman began to move swiftly towards the nearby roof top;Selina followed. He turned to glower at her."What do you think you are doing?"

"I'd say it was obvious. Following, of course."

"This isn't your fight,Selina."

"True,but sounds to me you may need some help. Especially if two...no...the Martian makes three...yes,if three of your friends are already down. And it sounds as if the Kryptonian is on some kind of rampage. I recall he went rogue a few years ago, taking out half of Metropolis and putting a lot of you in body casts..."

"We have reserves. I can contact them..."

"Do we have time for that?The Martian sounded petrified..."She paused and added astutely. "Superman is your friend. You must get to him quickly before he does real damage. Let's hope he hasn't snuffed anyone's wick yet..."

Batman's gloved hand raised and he shot a grappling hook to the opposite wall. Without a word,his arm curled about Catwoman's waist and he said gruffly,"Hold on!"

She let out an appreciative,"Oh my!" as they swung swiftly onto the next roof top,and he glided off into the darkness,wings outspread,to land heavily in an alley where a Batmobile was parked. Selina felt him push her towards the vehicle.

"Get in!"

She looked at him ."I'm flattered you taking me for a ride and all but do you really think a car is the best way to get above the earth?"

"Just get in,"he advised impatiently and opened the door and waited for her to slide in.

She obliged,remarking,"It's only boredom and your good looks that's keeping me from telling you to "Bite me",Batman."

He started the engine."Curiosity is what's motivating you...you haven't a clue what I look like."

The batmobile lurched forward with a roar. She smiled and said,"Oh, I can tell you're a dish under all that darkness...Maybe one day I'll get a sneak peak."

"Curiosity killed the cat,my dear."

He drove out of the docks towards the open main road. Catwoman peered at the control panels;she said, running a taloned finger along the numerous buttons,"You forget I have nine lives to kill. My,what a lot of pretty lights and buttons!What does this do?"

He slapped her hand away from what looked to be a series of switches and red and yellow knobs."Hands off or I'll turf you out right now!"

She let out a little hiss. She glared at him."Why, you bad tempered,arrogant son of a..."

Batman caught her hand before it slapped at him."You were about to fiddle with the arsenal,you wildcat!Most likely would have blown us up!"

She relaxed at once,and retorted,"Well,you only had to say so!Not act like some ten year old boy whose toy I was about to steal. Honestly,you didn't have much playmates as a child, did you?You never learned to share!"

Batman looked at her for a second as if mollified. He then returned abruptly,"You talk too much!" He pulled on the accelerator and the car lurched to 100 mph along the road,its speed building progressively faster as it climbed up a curving road towards one of the bridges leading onto another junction. Catwoman had to lean back into the seat and brace herself.

She said scathingly,"Oh,very mature. Where the hell are we going?"

The car made a leap off the nearby exit ramming its way through the concrete barrier and sailed into the air. Catwoman shrieked,"Are you insane?I know you think you are a bat,but this is taking things too far..!."

Batman pressed a series of buttons and the car began to transform. The wheels turned up and inwards. The exhaust at the back rotated and faced down. Wings extended out from the sides. The sound of air being pressured inside made her start. She gasped and looked out the window. They were flying!

They were soaring above the city,heading towards the clouds. She eyed him almost suspiciously, "Where do you get the money to build these things?"

"I have very kind benefactors,"he said facetiously.

"Billionaire benefactors?"

He was saved replying as they breached the earth's atmosphere. He said darkly,"We can't go straight into the satellite. He'll see us a mile away."

"So,how are you going to get in undetected?"

"We're going to the JLA moon base. There's a transporter there. We'll teleport in and hope he'll be engaged otherwise."

Catwoman watched in some awe as they hovered above the earth and the scarred terrain of the moon came into view. The JLA satellite was rotating slowly on the other side. She said,looking at him with a voice unlike her own purring drawl,"My god,the earth is beautiful!You are so privileged to see this all the time."

Batman returned,"As you are privileged to live on it. We're here."

Batman had codes to unlock the hanger of the moon base. The hanger was not large;it reflected the size of the base that was only used for improving the JLA communications network and harbouring a sentinel station and small lab. There was a transporter to get any leaguer to it swiftly if there was no need to send in any craft. Currently no one was there. Batman led his companion towards the transporter and together they teleported to the Satellite.

They appeared on the platform and simultaneously a huge explosion shook the satellite. Catwoman was throw against Batman. He steadied her and hurried towards one of the nearby computer stations. He had an electronic key and immediately began to type onto the keyboards.

Catwoman looked over his shoulder as he pulled up data and clicked to get to the core unit to see what was going on. Superman's signature appeared. He was recorded as having flown into the Satellite half an hour before,and was currently breaking his way towards the vault where all manner of confiscated treasure,technology or weaponry were stored. There were warnings on screens indicating that there were fires in the

monitor room,simulation area and half of the security defense systems were dismantled or damaged.

Batman muttered,"We can't use any audio-links. He'll know."

Catwoman said wryly," Well,where technology fails,stealth will win. Come on. Let's go creep up on the Tights."

* * *

They hurried out of the room and down the corridor. There were scorch marks on the walls,broken equipment and smoke billowing towards them. Batman peered around the entrance to the monitor room. The doors were punched in and the room was in semi darkness. Sparks emanated from various monitors as they burned and short circuited. Lying unmoving beneath a station was the Green Lantern. Batman rushed to him. He felt his neck and let out a relieved gasp. He was just unconscious,but from the bleeding cut on his temple and the awkward way his arm lay,he could see that John had had a run-in with Superman. He had no doubt the forearm was fractured. He would be out cold for a while.

Batman looked at Catwoman."We need to find Flash and the Manhunter...they could be seriously hurt...or..."

He did not go on but she knew what he meant. She said,"Let's split up."

"No...that's not a good idea. He'll have no hesitation in hurting you if he's mind controlled..."

She smiled,"Why,Batman,are you worried about me?That's so sweet but time is of the essence."She moved towards the door."I'll go this way. I'm sure you want to go towards the vault..."

"Selina..."

She looked up at him."Yes?"

"Don't engage him if you come up against him...get out..."

She purred,"Nine lives,Handsome."

She was gone. Batman took the opposite direction. His hand opened a flap in his utility belt. He took out a ring with a green stone and looked at it,Clark had given it to him after Luthor had infected him with red kryptonite years ago..He could hear his words to him as if it were yesterday."I don't care what the circumstances are. You use it,Bruce. Stop me at any cost."

Batman headed for the vault. He was going past the simulation area when he heard screaming. It was J' burst in to see the telepath locked in a simulation where he was being surrounded by volcanoes and fire. Lava streams surrounded him. The heat and flames licked at him as he cowered atop in his own mind an atoll in a barren landscape. Batman used a batarang and sent it at the control panel of the simulation. It short-circuited and hissed. The Manhunter laid wheezing and gasping. Batman went to him.

"J'onn,it's not real!It was a program...It's me...Batman..."

J'onn looked up and saw that he was prostrate on the cold metal floor and his colleague was over him. He coughed and choked, "Bruce...it's Kal..He he...is heading for the vault...He was asking for Cronus' time traveling device..."

"Time travel and manipulation...",murmured Batman. Cronus was now locked away by the guardians. And any villain would give their right arm for the time traveling device. They had to stop that from happening!

* * *

Catwoman went past the infirmary and laboratory and halted. Through the glass window she saw the scarlet speedster on a bed and a worried looking Wonder Woman using a machine with a purple ray on the comatosed man. She entered,only to have Wonder Woman drop the ray on a nearby table and turn on her with flashing eyes.

The Amazon had her by the collar and shoved her up against a wall."You!What do you want?"

Catwoman let out an infuriated sound and used her free arms to elbow Diana in the ribs and somersault her way over the Flash and out of the Amazon's reach .Red-faced Selina snarled,"I'm not the enemy here,Wonderbra. I didn't go rogue and trash the place. Nor my colleagues."

Diana began to unroll her lasso."Today is a day for breaching our head-quarters, it seems, by all manner of scum. You don't belong here. How did you get here?"

"Batman brought me,you harpy."

The lasso went about her and Diana retorted,"Do you think I am so naive to believe that? Tell me, how did you get into the satellite?"

Catwoman growled,"Just what I said,you silly woman! I came with the Batman!"

Wonder Woman looked at her perplexed;but released her and said warily,"You owe me an explanation."

Selina folded her arms and said dryly,"Batman got the Martian's s.o.s. about Superman."

"Where is Batman?And what are you doing down here?"

"He's going after him. I was sent to find out if Flash was alive...I can see he is just barely...Superman pounded him quite a bit ..."

The fear in Wonder Woman's eyes was evident. She looked at the Flash."I am using a ray that helps rapid healing...I can't over task his body and Batman can't take Superman on his own...I've got to help...but I can't leave Flash..."

Catwoman looked at her shrewdly,"It's a worry,I know. That alien beef-cake can destroy the bat with one look...You'll be glad to know the Lantern is alive...Unconscious but alive..."

"Thank Hera!Gods,this is a nightmare!I don't know what is possessing Superman...He came in and attacked without warning. I was here in the lab doing some research when all hell broke loose. He got to Lantern,Flash,then J'onn...I don't even know if J'onn is alive. The telepathic link was broken..."

"I am here,Diana."

The women looked up to see the Manhunter on the threshold. He looked unsteady but came in and said,"I'll see to Flash. You are the one that can be of most help to Batman now. Superman is trying to break his way in to the vault. He wants Cronus' time device."

Wonder Woman held his hand and squeezed it."I've been giving him quick bursts of five minutes."

She turned to go. Catwoman followed. Diana looked at her with a frown."You ought to stay with the Manhunter. This is not like breaking into a museum or stealing diamonds."

Catwoman replied,"Meow,the perfect rose has thorns!But isn't that hitting below the belt for you,princess?"

"I call a spade when I see one."

"You ought to take it up with Batman. But wait,he's busy trying to stop your crazed friend Superman!Seems my respectability isn't what's in question here,Wonder Woman!"

Diana reddened but retorted,"You keep up if you can,Catwoman." She took to the air and flew ahead of her,leaving Selina to glare after her with an unimpressed snort."Show-off!"

She moved to follow,only to have the Manhunter stop her."Wait!"

Selina turned."Well,what is it,Kermit?"

"Here."He handed her something that looked like a transmitter that slotted behind her ear. "It is a link the league uses to communicate with each other. Take it...it may be of some use."

She accepted it."Thanks."

* * *

Batman was stealthily making his way down to the vault. Superman had already breached the doors and traps,by simply ripping his way through metal and seeking out every security detail with his supersight and destroying them with his heat vision. Batman crossed over the smashed doors,smoking and broken automated sentinels and snares. There was a long corridor leading towards the vault. The large circular door was punched in.

The vault was a very large area. It housed myriad artifacts,relics,and weapons from villains,numerous planets and worlds;some very dangerous others unique and wonderful in their concept and ability to help humanity,but all carrying risks of being exploited by evil minds for personal gain.

Batman himself with the Manhunter had helped set up the chamber and its security. He had ensured each article was either encapsulated, neutralized or dismantled. The time-device was in a glass case with an electro-magnetic aura about it.

Batman slipped into the vault into the first room and sneaked towards the third chamber where the piece laid. He could hear Superman trying to grasp it off its podium and snarling when a forcefield repelled him and sent him flying into a wall hanging with pieces from Thanagar. He heard the crash and the peered around the door to see the Kryptonian land in a heap and a pair of wings fall atop him as well as a large mace.

Superman stood up and frowned. He walked around the glass casing,using his super vision. He seemed to smile and instead of trying to grab it again,he looked up and announced,"I know you're there,Batman. I suggest you come and dismantle your little boobytrap!"

Before the Dark Knight could move,the Man of Steel,or the force controlling him,had reached the door and had grabbed the Batman and flung him hard against a table with disassembled rifles and lasers. Batman slid to the floor with a grunt.

Superman said icily,"I'm waiting,Batman. Undo the protective shield or else I'll tear your limbs off."

Batman reached for the green stone and Superman saw it. He moved swiftly,lifting an entire shelf upon him. The contents fell with a crash,burying the black uniform. He saw the Batman stirring .He said ironically,"Rodents are notorious for not dying."

He was about to go for him again,when he heard the sound behind him. A female voice cried,"Kal!Stop!"

Superman saw Wonder Woman fly in. She went for him and they crashed into a glass cabinet. The sound of splintering glass and the two heroes denting the wall could be heard. Superman grabbed her and threw her towards the door of the mid chamber. She crashed into the table that held the machine that imprisoned people into the phantom zone. It clattered to the floor. Superman was going for it. Diana unfurled her lasso,and before he could aim at her,the girdle of Gaea was released. It captured the machine and sent it flying.

She cried,"Kal!This isn't you!Stop this!"

He was oblivious to her plea. He picked up a strange looking staff weapon and fired at her. Diana ducked and weaved. She grabbed a globe from a velvet lined case and hurled it at him. It crashed at his feet and a vapour-like haze appeared and something that looked like a ghostly woman with a skeletal face and waving silver tresses took form. It opened its mouth and let out an eerie,agonizing shriek. Superman let out a groan and held his ears;glass shattered around him. Diana fell to her knees as well. Batman recognized Wonder Woman's tactic of letting the banshee out of her prison,directing a force that was magical at Superman,in order to weaken him. He pushed the shelving off himself and his hood was able to absorb the banshee's wails without his eardrum shattering. He produced the ring. He must get close to Superman now.

As he did,Catwoman was approaching the vault. She let out a hiss as the sound of a woman's ear splitting wails assailed her. She covered her ears and leaned against the outside wall of the vault. She activated her earpiece and cried,"Batman,can you hear me?What the hell is that racket?"

Batman's voice came back."Selina,where are you?"

"I'm outside the vault. Those screams are vibrating the entire floor...I can't come nearer..."

"The wails are keeping him weakened so I can get close to him...I...damn,he's going for the boomtube...Diana,stop him!"

Catwoman heard the wails cease. She lost no time in bolting into the vault. She traversed the first chamber,looking around in awe. Her eyes gleamed as she saw a pure gold scarab the size of a fist. And beside it a gold amulet with a large ruby eye. Both looked Egyptian. She went to them and purred,"What a beauties you are...You look so lonely in this sterile old..."

She was interrupted by a sound of someone being blown into the room with the force of a gale force wind. It was the Batman. He hit the very shelf she was studying and fell heavily at her feet.

Batman sat up and shook his head. She helped him to his feet."I take it the Tights is back in action?" He grimaced and held his right wrist gingerly.

He gritted,"He got rid of the banshee with the boomtube. Wonder Woman's facing him now..."

They could hear the thunderous sound of the two heroes fighting. Catwoman peered through a gaping hole in the wall to see the pair levitating in a room that looked as if a bomb went off. They were grappling,bodies twisting and limbs flailing as they bounced from wall to wall and crashed into the floor. The entire satellite seemed to shake.

Selina commented,"Seems to me that those two ought to get a room."

Batman's rasped,"We've got to help her. I'm going back in..."

"He'll make mince-meat out of you...and your wrist..."

"Listen to me,this ring is kryptonite. It weakens him. I need to get close to him...but he knows what I want to do..."

She looked at it and held her hand out."He doesn't know I am here..."

"No!I won't let you take the risk..."

She said,"Your are injured. Give it to me..."

"Selina..."

"Come on,Handsome,why bring me along in the first place?"

He reluctantly handed over the ring. She turned to go;his left hand caught her arm."Careful."

Catwoman raised on tip toe and kissed his cheek."I will."

* * *

He had her pinned to the floor;his hands were curled about her neck. Diana gasped and her free hands clasped his wrists and she tried wrenching herself out of his hold. She could feel her head swim,and the cold expressionless face above her begin to blur.

She choked,"Kal...p-please..."

But he only squeezed harder. Diana's hands began to slacken;her eyes began to roll over. Superman sensed her fading resistance and pulled a fist back. He was going for the final telling blow,when a whip cracked and curled about his fist and yanked it back.

Superman spun about and grasped the whip. Catwoman tutted,"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not nice to hit a lady?"

His eyes glowed and he pulled the whip,yanking her to the floor. He stood up,leaving a semi-conscious Wonder Woman to face her. She felt him grab her by the collar and raise her off the floor."And it'll be your demise for trying to stop me."

Catwoman produced the kryptonite ring."I wouldn't be so sure,Blue-eyes!"

He dropped her at once as if scalded and fell to his knees.

Batman's voice ordered,"Keep him there!"He went to him and looked at the side of his neck.

"Just as I thought..."Using his uninjured hand he pulled out a small round disc shaped circuit embedded in flesh of Superman's nape. Superman let out a shuddering gasp and collapsed. Batman dropped the disc and crushed it with the heel of his boot.

He said sharply to Catwoman,"Selina!The ring!"

He held open the small case he had in his utility belt,and she dropped the ring inside. She asked,"What did you just destroy?"

"A piece of twenty fifth century technology. A mind control probe by Brainiac..."He broke off as Wonder Woman groaned. She sat up and held her throat. It was bruised and sore. She looked at Superman's unmoving figure and a look of fear crossed her face."Is he...?"

Batman helped her up."He's just unconscious from the effects of the kryptonite and Brainiac's probe...''

"Brainiac?"

"Yes,it seems our scientist must want to time travel. We'll have to do some investigating when Superman recovers. In the mean time,I suggest we go to the infirmary. I don't need an x-ray to know my wrist is broken..."

Diana saw Catwoman over his shoulder. Batman explained,"We owe our lives to her. She stopped him with the kryptonite."

Wonder Woman said hoarsely,"Thank you..."

She inclined her head graciously."You're welcome."

Wonder Woman went to where Superman laid and hoisted him easily over her shoulders. She flew out with him.

Catwoman warned,"I won't be carrying you like that."

A reluctant smile tugged his lips. They followed Wonder Woman out.

* * *

Superman opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bed in the infirmary. He sat up at once and looked around. Lying unconscious in a bed across from him was the Flash. He had a sense of foreboding and dismay. He looked at the bandages about the Flash's torso and the bruising on his face and body. He let out an agonized groan and held his head. He did not need the Manhunter standing at the foot of his bed to say anything.

He knew he was responsible. Memory, a series of flashing images, assaulted him like a bad dream. He whispered,"How bad is he?"

J'onn replied,"He had six ribs broken. A shattered femur. A dislocated left shoulder. Various cuts and bruises. We've been giving him doses of the purple ray..."

"Oh god."

"Kal,he's resting...I've given him sedatives for the pain and I estimate he'll make a full recovery..."

Superman looked distraught."Wally isn't the only one...John...Diana...Bruce...you..."

"The others are as well as can be...Lantern has a broken arm and some minor cuts and a splitting headache. Bruce sent him home. Bruce has a broken wrist .But he's not letting that stop him...He's waiting upstairs for you to go on the trail."

"Diana..."

"Just some bruises...She's remained back .The satellite is in disrepair."

"You..."

"You did not actually harm me. I was just subjected to my worst fear of fire in the simulation room,"he replied matter of fact.

Superman walked over to Wally and looked at him with remorse."I ought to have been more was it?"

"It was Brainiac, Kal..."

Superman looked grim."What did he want?"

"It seems he was after Cronus' time-device..."

"Time travel...that does not bode well."He turned."Where are they?"

"I think Bruce is in the monitor room. Diana may be helping the clean-up operations. We had Hawkgirl,Red Tornado,Steel,Green Arrow and the Atom come in to assist."

He turned to leave;he said softly,"Forgive me,J'onn."

J'onn replied,"There is nothing to forgive,my friend."

* * *

Superman entered the damaged monitor room to see Batman with his wrist in a sling checking the computers that were still in one piece. Beside him tapping her feet impatiently was the lithe figure of Catwoman. She was saying,"Why don't you let me port home myself?Why must I wait for you?"

"I can't risk letting you see our portals on earth,"he replied bluntly.

"Well,that's gratitude. After I risked my neck for you and your pals?The least you could do is show some faith in me!"

He lifted a gold scarab off the desk and waved it at her."How did this get in your pocket?"

She looked sheepish."It was lying on the floor. Come on,Handsome,one ought to be compensated for one's efforts..."

"The day you learn that service is more important than reward is the day I'll have faith in you...You'll wait for me to drop you off in the ship..."

She sank upon a chair and stretched."Well,a girl could only try...And you must admit,I'm a promising pupil..."

He gave her a glare."You are an opportunist."

"Wow. That's a step up!You called me a thief a few months ago!"

He did not even grace her with a reply. Partly because he was infuriated with himself for thinking she could change and because Superman had appeared thereby putting a halt to their discussion.

Selina said,"Blue-eyes is up."

Batman stood up and faced his friend. There was silence for a moment. Superman looked at his wrist."I..."

Batman shook his head."It wasn't you."

"But..."

"We don't have time for self-pity,Superman .Are you ready to go find Brainiac?"

Superman looked bemusedly at Catwoman."She on our side now?"

Batman grimaced,"Far from it. I'll explain. We should leave soon."

"Sure...but I need to speak to Diana first. I'll meet you in Metropolis. Say on the roof of the Planet?"

"She's down in the vault. Take this scarab back." He handed the artifact over and beckoned to Catwoman."Come."

Catwoman did not move. She asked silkily,"Perhaps you could get me a leash and yourself a whistle."

"Selina..."he began warningly.

"Batman?"

He took a deep breath and tried to say coolly,"Let's go. I've got to follow up a lead...Time is something we don't have..."

"Humph,it'd kill you to say please,wouldn't it?"

Superman left them and went to find Wonder Woman. As he traversed the satellite,he saw the damage he had done. He encountered Red Tornado and Steel welding and stabilizing the damaged infrastructure. Both gave him solicitous looks. Dr Palmer,the Atom was in the electrical network, making adjustments and diverting power from undamaged mains. Green Arrow was in the simulation-room looking at the burnt out equipment whilst communicating with the Atom via the comlink.

Superman could hear them as he flew past."Well,the big blue lunk head did a job on the satellite, didn't he?"

Dr Palmer replied,"Come on, Ollie,it wasn't his fault."

"Sure it wasn't."

"Anyone of us could have been a target."

"Come off it,Palmer. That's a fallacy if there ever was one. You are a big time villain and you want to infiltrate the JLA satellite. Who would you go after?Me?Plasticman?No. You'd go for the one who can shoot fire from the skies and is invulnerable to near every substance known on earth. You'd be targeting Superman. And the Boyscout should, more so than any of us ,be the most vigilant of all. But you know ole Clark. He's gotta be the trusting,born yesterday type. I bet he walked into this one."

Superman did not linger to hear more. He moved on to find Wonder Woman who was with Shyera. Both were trying to clean up the vault and store the many objects into containers as the two inner chambers were in need of reconstruction. Hawkgirl was in the first chamber and he handed over the scarab.

Shyera looked at it."I was looking for this...Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"He looked around at the damaged room.

She patted his arm."Don't be too hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault."

He said nothing. Wonder Woman's voice was heard from inside saying,"Shyera, the Thanagarian wings are scorched and wilted and the mace broken. Do you think we can get a replacement?"

Hawkgirl said quietly,"I'll take these things into storage..."She gently placed the scarab into a large metal chest already packed with objects and flew out.

Superman went into the third chamber and saw Wonder Woman moving amongst the wreckage and looking at what she could salvage. She looked at a burnt out flame-thrower and bazooka that belonged to the Metal Men and threw them in a pile for discarding. She bent and picked up an Atlantean trident and sighed. It was snapped into two and the prongs were bent. It was given to the League by the King of the Oceans as a thank you for helping rescue his son and heir.

"I can fix that."

She turned and saw him behind her."Kal..."

He took it out of her hand and with the ease of someone handling clay he used his heat vision to weld and bend the metal back into shape. He blew cold air upon it and said,"There. You won't have to dump it. Where do you want it?"

She said quietly,"It can go in that chest."

He put it down and looked at her. She had bruising still on her throat and he blurted out,"Diana,I'm sorry."

She nodded."I know. It wasn't your fault."

"Will everyone stop saying that?",he said exasperated.

She looked taken aback at his vehemence."But it wasn't...no one holds this against you. You were under Brainiac's control..."

"Look around you,Diana. Look at the vault. Look at the rest of the tower. Have you seen Wally upstairs?"

"It could have happened to anyone. He could have mind controlled anyone of us. You just happened to be the one to go to Washington..."

"Not everyone has the ability to destroy the satellite or kill with a look in seconds."

"Clark,it was NOT you...We also know you would never do that willingly. That you would have to be manipulated. That you would die before you hurt anyone. Yes,the thought of you going rogue is worrying but we can't live in fear of it. Is that what you want?For us to be scared of you?"

"Diana,I nearly killed Wally. I would have killed you."He grasped her arms."I can't risk those near me...whether it was my fault or not...I am dangerous."

She asked crossly,"What are you going to do?Penance?Brow beat yourself?Stop being Superman?"

He let her go,looking grave."No,I can't stop being Superman but until Brainiac is caught,I can't be near the League nor the Satellite.."

She backed away from him and demanded,"What are you saying?"

" I think I need to hand in my resignation..."

"But you and Bruce will catch Brainiac. I know you will. Why resign...?You'll just come back when its safe...",she replied impatiently.

He looked strangely at her."I've been thinking about it a while. I need timeout."

That piece of information only served to make her furious."But you started the League...you and Bruce...You are its acknowledged leader!You can't swagger out of here because you want to wallow in self-pity!."

His eyes reflected his surprise at her reaction however he said calmly,"Bruce or J'onn can easily take up that mantle."

"Have you told them this?"

"No but I'll announce it at the next weekly meeting. In the meantime,I wanted you to be the first to know and I want you to keep it to yourself."

"Oh,how very gracious of you."

He sighed. He could see she was not in a mood to listen him and he didn't have the time to indulge her."I've got to go. I'm meeting Bruce in Metropolis."

She turned her back on him and pretended to inspect the box at her feet."Yes,well, I wouldn't want to keep you!"

Superman silently turned and flew out. She turned and kicked at a broken shelving unit.

* * *

When Superman announced his decision to leave the League,to say it came as a shock was an understatement. Especially after Brainiac had been caught, his circuitry dismantled and scattered across the galaxy;Flash had,with the aid of the healing ray, made a full recovery and the Satellite was back to its full power. The latter was partly due to the fact that the League boasted some very wealthy members,who could afford to throw a billion here and there to purchase new equipment; and it also boasted some of the best scientific minds in the galaxy who could fix and upgrade the security systems. No one,except Wonder Woman, therefore expected Superman to drop this bombshell. There was a full five

minutes of protest and debate,which Superman listened to patiently then calmly and quietly repeated his intention.

Wally stood up and began passionately,"Clark,this is stupid!You can't just leave!You're the big cheese...he hat...the maestro...the..the glue...You can't go!"

Green Lantern looked at him gravely,"Yes,Clark. Wally's right. You are too much of an asset to lose..."

Hawkgirl asked,"Is this about what happened last week?Superman,you are taking this thing too personally. No one blames you for what happened."

Superman replied,"That's kind of you,Shyera but my mind's made up. I need the time away. Superman will still be saving the day,except it'll be on his own. Additionally, my job as a reporter has been suffering badly. I may be able to fly and punch a mountain apart but I need to eat and pay the rent. As for my being the glue,Wally,that's flattering but you have people here fully able to lead. The only problem I can foresee is that you're spoiled for choice."

Batman looked at him thoughtfully,"How long is this departure for?"

"Indefinitely. But if you need to call upon me for aid in dire circumstances,I won't hesitate to come. But your roster is so varied now...I doubt you'll need to call me often..."

Wally sank to his seat and looked miserable."So we won't be seeing you after today?"

"Of course,you will,Wally. Clark Kent is around and willing to see his friends out of uniform if they happen to come to Metropolis..."

"But who will I race with?"He sank miserably to his seat. Everyone looked sombre.

Wonder Woman spoke up abruptly."Kal,are you sure this is what you want to do?"

He looked at her warily,expecting her to join the chorus of naysayers. She had been very closed and standoff-ish since he told her and he found that silence worse than her upbraiding of him a week ago. He answered,"I am,Diana."

She looked at the others. Her voice was subdued."It's our loss but also our duty to support our friend's decision."

Superman shot her a look of gratitude.

Batman said abruptly,"Very well. If that's what you want."

He stood up."It is. I thank you for your understanding. I'll miss you all."

Wally looked around and demanded,"So that's it?He goes now?"

Superman patted his shoulder."You can come join me for a last cup of coffee in the galley before I go. I've got to pack up my stuff and hand in League property."

* * *

The next hour was spent taking his clothing and personal effects out of his locker,returning keys and any electronics and software he had borrowed and urging Batman to wipe his signature off any of the equipment in the Satellite. All hand,retinal and voice signatures were disengaged.

Batman said dryly,"You are certainly leaving no stone unturned. Guilt must be a heavy burden to bear."

Superman shot back."You of all people should know about guilt."

Batman tightened his lips. He said,"There. It's done. You've been wiped off the satellite's security system. You can't teleport nor enter unauthorized."

"Good. I'm off to change then grab a coffee. Coming?"

Batman shook his head."I've got some more stuff to do on the system."

"Well, I'll be seeing you. A man like you is always press-fodder. Maybe I might come and call in a favour and plague you for an interview..."

Batman half smiled."Maybe I might let you have one."

Superman put out his hand."See you around,Bruce."

Batman shook it ."You too,Clark."They parted with amicable nods.

* * *

Superman went to the galley as he promised and found Wally and Diana. Shyera and John had to go out on missions. J'onn was coordinating and monitoring their progress. Wally sat with his chin in his hand whilst Wonder Woman stared at a glass of juice glumly. They looked up to see their colleague walk in. He was not in uniform. He wore civilian clothes and his glasses. He looked almost strange and out of place. He poured himself a coffee and sat down with them.

"Stop looking as if someone died,Wally,"he said lightly.

"I'm sorry,Clark. This is a shock for me...I never thought you'd leave...Bruce,maybe...he's so caught up with Gotham...or Shyera...after what transpired with her and John...Even Diana...her mom has been wanting her home after all...But you..." Flash sighed.

Wonder Woman looked at him. The time for being angry had passed. She knew that now."Kal...I mean,Clark...you'll keep in touch?"

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and passed her and Wally cards with his Planet contact."Call me anytime. If you can't get to me directly,ask for Lois Lane. She and I have been partnered up."

Diana blinked."Lois Lane?"

Wally said,"Oh,I know her. Star reporter. Got the dirt on Luthor and even scoops on Superman. Not bad looking either, if I recall correctly...You sniffing around that tree,Clark?"

"Wally,why must you be so uncouth?'',demanded Diana irritably.

"Hey,I just asked a simple question. He's a single man and she's attractive...Things can happened,you know..."

Clark said wryly,"She seems to have a partiality for Superman,not Clark."

Diana said bluntly,"She's a fool."

He shrugged."I'm not bothered."

Wonder Woman sighed."You're not?Thank Hera!"

Both Clark and Flash looked at her oddly. She reddened and said lamely,"She sounds shallow..."

Clark said,"Romance isn't an easy road for a superhero..."

Flash nodded."That's why I'm free,single and disengaged,buddy. The Flash has a lot of sugar to go around and it wouldn't be fair to my fans to deprive them of it prematurely..."

Clark and Diana rolled their eyes but smiled their first genuine smile in days. After another ten minutes of chatter,Clark rose."I need to get going. I'm keeping you guys from your work."

Flash rose,shook hands and pulled Clark to him and gave him a hug."Take care,Clark."

"You too,Wally."

Flash looked from him to Diana and cleared his throat."Er,I'll go on ahead and see if J'onn needs me..."

He dashed out leaving the pair alone. They looked awkwardly at each other.

Wonder Woman said ,"Well,this is it!"

Clark nodded."Yeah I guess it is."

"We'll have our work cut out for us without you...Trying to keep Wally from driving the others up a wall...trying to keep Bruce from ordering everyone about...John and Shyera from not arguing...J'onn is very good...but won't put his foot down with the likes of Ollie and Plas and he doesn't see a joke whereas you can see the funny side of things!And ...you know how I tend to lose my temper now and again...!"She rambled on distractedly,"Barda and I don't always see eye to eye and next week you were supposed to accompany me to New Genesis. Now

if I'm lucky I'll get J'onn or maybe I can get out of it and get Canary to go in my stead...I am sure she'll make some excuse since she and Ollie are..."

Clark watched her;his eyes on her face. He was barely listening to her disjointed monologue. He abruptly reached out and captured her hands in his and said,"Goodbye,Diana."

She faltered,"Good-bye...Kal..."

He released her and quickly left. She stood alone staring at the empty galley. Something had happened that she did not quite understand. It wasn't hurt,anger nor disappointment. She felt bereft. And empty. She had lost the one person on the League that was as close to a kindred spirit as there ever could be for someone like her.

* * *

Author's note. _This story isn't over. If interested to see what happens read __**THE PRINCESS AND THE REPORTER.**_


End file.
